Calm of the Wind
by dxer1116
Summary: A boy always wanted to join Fairy Tail and he is a Wind Mage. There he made friends with his idol, Wendy Marvell. Follow our OC as he goes on an adventure as a Fairy Tail member: fighting monsters & rivals, cute romantic moments and uncover his dark past about his family. Need ideas for next arc, read chapter 12 for more details.Might also need apter 14 deleted,need to edit it
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfic and also my second WendyxOC fanfic. This will also involved RomeoxChelia. I hope that this fanfic will be good for readers out there. Please Rate & Review. This happened after Tartarus Arc.

I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima owns it.

* * *

The day at Fairy Tail was rowdy as ever. Gray and Natsu were fighting, Elfman joining the fight because he is the man and the other guys in Fairy Tail started to join. Erza arrived to stop the fight, which made the guys shiver in fear and stop fighting. Romeo was playing with little Asuka together with Wendy. The exceeds were away in a mission.

Ever since the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail has gain their position as the the strongest guild in Fiore. One particular boy wants to join the guild. His name is Terence Silverwind, Terry for short. He is a wind mage with a katana on his back. He wears a white jacket, open and blue t-shirt. He also wears pants. He has a spiky blonde hair and has blue eyes.

"Darn it, I don't know which direction Fairy Tail is." said the confused little boy. He scratched his head and took another looke at the map. The map was practically useless. He asked some locals where the guild is.

"You take the left from the harbor, that's where you find Fairy Tail. Their building is big, so it is quite easy to find the guild." said the ice cream vendor. Terry thank the man while eating ice cream and headed his way to Fairy Tail.

The boy arrived at the doors of the guild. He was just standing there like a stone statue, but deep inside, he was so excited. He could imagine being a guild member. As he opened the door, someone flew out of the guild. Terry was surprised that another one flew out of the guild.

Terry went in and saw group of people exchanging fists. Terry saw a blonde woman under the table, avoiding the commotion. Wendy was at the second floor avoiding the guys. One of guys flew towards the pillar that supports the second floor where Wendy was standing. The pillar collapsed and and Wendy fell. Terry noticed the pillar collapsed and saw Wendy falling. He teleported and quickly caught the blue haired girl bridal-style.

"Good thing I caught you." smiled Terry. Wendy blushed. Terry carefully put down Wendy. Wendy thank the boy, but the fight was not over yet. One of the table was coming towards Terry. He noticed the table and has no choice, but to used his magic.

Terry whispered a spell and suddenly, the table was shattered into pieces. That was enough to stop the fight. Everyone saw what happened. Then Terry shouted, "I want to join Fairy Tail!"

*Minutes Later*

"My name is Terence. You can call me Terry. Nice to meet you guys." he bowed as he introduced himself to the guild members. The guild gave him a warm welcome. He was given a guild mark on the left side of the neck.

*Next day*

Terry was alone on the barside. Wendy appeared behind him. "Hello there." said Wendy. Terry replied back, "Oh hello. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks for saving me yesterday." Wendy smiled. "I hope you weren't hurt yesterday."

"Nah, it takes me more than that to hurt me." bragged Terry. Wendy giggled. "I'm glad you're fine. By the way, My name is Wendy Marvell."

Terry was surprised, "The Wendy Marvell, the Sky Goddess?" Wendy nodded. "Yup." Terry jumped from excited, "You are one of the three dragon slayers of Fairy Tail. Awesome, I'm talking to the Sky Maiden!"

For hours, they were talking about their life and became best friends. It was late in the afternoon, Wendy needs to go home.

"Well, I have to go home now." Wendy stood up and smile. "Carla is waiting for me at the dorm.

"Maybe I could come with you." offered Terry. Wendy thank Terry and headed their way to Fairy Hills. Mira saw the two from afar. "Aww.. They look so cute. Oh young love."

As they arrived at Fairy Hills, they met a certain blue hair woman. Wendy recognized that it was Levy carrying her books. "Oh hi Wendy, and who is this cute boy with you, your boyfriend?" They both blushed and Wendy said, "Ah this is Terry. The new member of the guild." "Nice to meet you." greeted Terry.

"Well thanks, Terry." said Wendy. Terry replied, "Nah, no prob. I better go now. See ya." He engulfed himself in a tornado and disappeared.

Wendy smiled to herself, "He's really sweet." Levy then interrupted her, "Carla was waiting for you inside." Wendy quickly went inside and thank Levy for reminding her.

"They looked cute together." said Levy while giggling to herself.

* * *

Yeah finished first chapter! Rate and Review plssssss! PM me if you like it or not. Sorry if short...


	2. Chapter 2

Time for Chapter 2. It's slightly longer than the previous chapter. Thanks Bio-Devil for following. I hope this chapter will impressed you and other readers.

Note I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima owns it.

* * *

"Wind Release: Wind cannon." Terry fired a ball of wind at Natsu. Natsu tries to counter-attack with his dragon slaying magic. "Fire Dragon: Roar!"

As the two magic clashed, they exploded making the area invisible because of the smoke. As the smoke clears out, Natsu charged towards Terry with his Iron Fist. Terry was hit and that hit was enough to kill a person. "Blast it, my Iron fist was too much." Natsu cursed himself.

Wendy was watching from the sidelines. She saw what happened and ran directly to her injured friend. Lucy scolded her boyfriend, "Natsu you idiot, that was too strong." and gave Natsu the Lucy Kick.

Wendy stopped and saw Terry slowly standing up and said, "That was strong. Expected from the famous Salamander." Terry positions himself for battle. "My turn to attack!"

Terry gathered air around him "Wind Release: Cyclone Barrage!" he blast Natsu up to the air. Natsu was panicking. Terry teleported behind Natsu and summoned a gaint tornado, and engulfed Natsu. The tornado slams itself to the ground. The tornado disappeared, leaving Natsu lying on the ground, unable to stand up.

*Minutes later*

"Hahahaha, flame brain lost to Terry." Gray was laughing so hard while Lucy wss patching Natsu up with some bandages. Terry had slight injuries which were all patched up by Wendy, his best friend.

"You should be careful when sparring against Natsu-nii, he goes overboard when he fights." Wendy started calling Natsu 'nii' after Fairy Tail defeated Tartarus. Terry replied, "Good thing he didn't used his magic at full max at me." Wendy tries heal Terry's cheeks. Terry feels the warmth of her magic, he feels comfortable.

Terry thank her for healing his injuries, and smiled at her.

_Her magic is really warm and soothing. _thought Terry.

_"_Terry, you should go with us. We are going on a mission." Natsu invited Terry. He also invited Romeo to come along with Team Natsu and Terry. They were all ready to go to the mission. "We will going to the train station at noon, be ready." said Erza. "Please anything but that." complained Natsu as Lucy comforted her boyfriend. "There, there, Natsu, I'm here with you." comforted Lucy.

*Noon*

Romeo arrived at the train. Wendy also arrived at the same time. She called her, "Romeo-kun!" she stretched out her hand just to be seen by Romeo because the station was crowded. Romeo blushed as he saw the blue haired mage. "Hi, Wendy-chan." said Romeo nervously. "You're early." Wendy replied, "Yeah, Erza-san said to be early. Let's make sure that we can make this mission successful." Romeo answered, "Of course."

_She looks beautiful today with her twintails and her smile is so cute. _thought Romeo.

As they went in the station, they saw Team Natsu, ready to go. Wendy noticed that Terry didn't arrived yet. They waited until a tornado appeared in front of them. As the tornado disappeared, Terry was there, ready to go. "Let's go."

They were on the train and Natsu was hugging Lucy, "Help meeee..." Terry sweatdropped. Romeo explained his motion sickness problem. Terry noticed why Wendy does not have motion sickness. Wendy explained, "Well, maybe I'm too young to have to have it."

Gray asked Erza "what mission did she choose?" Erza replied, "We are going to find a rare flower on a Mystical Forest in the east."

"What kind of flower are we talking about?" asked Romeo. Erza answered, "The name of the flower is called a Blood Rose. A very rare flower if you ask me."

"The Blood Rose is a type of flower that can be used for medical purposes." said Lucy while being hugged by Natsu who was suffering from motion sickness. "Why is it an A-rank mission if you just get the flower?" questioned Gray.

"It's because the flower is poisonous when picked bare-handed. The flower is also surrounded by Forest Vulcans and Crimson Wyverns, which is in fact one of the most dangerous kinds of wyverns." said Terry. He gets something from his bag. Terry pulled out special gloves for picking up the flowers.

They arrived in their destination, Natsu regained his usual self. Everybody was prepeaing to move to Mystical Forest.

*Minutes Later*

"Ice make: Hammer!" the ice shape hammer was coming towards the vulcans. Gray cleared a path. "Let's go." commanded Erza. Everyone nodded. As they reach the flowers, two Crimson Wyverns appeared.

"I'll handle this." said Terry and gathering his magic. "Go get the flowers." Wendy opposed to what Terry said, "We are not leaving you!"

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll be ok." said Terry. She replied, "Be careful, we will be back as soon as we get the flowers." and left him.

Terry faced towards the wyverns. The two wyverns roared at him while Terry prepared for battle. "Let see what you got."

Wendy was worried. Terry might get hurt or worse. Then Natsu comforted his sister, "He's strong Wendy, don't worry about him." Wendy slightly nodded but still, he was facing two wyverns at the same time. "You really care for that Terry-boy." teased Lucy. Wendy blushed, "He is my best friend. Of course, I care about him."

They stopped because they finally found the flower. "Be careful guys, They are poisonous." said Erza. They all wear the gloves which Terry gave it to them a while ago. They began picking the flowers. "By the way, where is Natsu?" asked Erza.

Meanwhile, Terry took one of them, but the other escape. He was bleeding and has minor injuries. He was panting due to exhaustion. The wyvern came again, this time, it was more aggressive than before. He tried to position himself, but he can't stand properly. He was wobbling.

"Fire Dragon: Wing Slash." Natsu appeared out of nowhere and hits the wyvern. Terry stood there, with his calm expression on his face. "You seem to be calm, Terry." said Natsu.

The wyvern stood up and tries to charge towards the fire dragon slayer. Natsu didn't notice the wyvern, but Terry managed to save Natsu. "Wind Release: Air blast." The wyvern was flown away but managed to maintain its balance in the air.

"Wind Release: Trap!" The wyvern was trapped by Terry's immobilizing spell. "Natsu-san, now is your chance to attack it." shouted Terry.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu hits the wyvern and created an explosion. The explosion was heard from where the group was picking the flowers. "Terry!" Wendy ran towards where the explosion was heard. The others followed.

As they arrived where Terry was and saw Natsu and Terry with the wyvern down on the ground. They all sighed in relief when they saw the two mage alright. "We beat that wyvern's ass." said Natsu with smile on his face. Terry nod, but his vision became blurry and fell in the ground. Luckily, Natsu manage to catch the wind mage. He is still awake, but his body was weak. The others also arrived, worried about Terry's condition.

"You used too much of your magic." said Lucy. "Please, don't overexert yourself." Terry scratch his head, "Sorry, I don't normally exert myself when in battle." said Terry while smiling. "It was my first mission as a Fairy Tail, I want to give it my all."

"Wendy was worried about you know." said Lucy. Terry turned his head towards Wendy who was crying because she was worried about him. "I'm sorry for worrying about me." said Terry. He patted her head, "Next time, I'll be careful, I promise." Wendy sniffed, "Promise?" Terry replied, "Promise."

Romeo watched them. For some reason, he doesn't like the feeling in his chest. Was he jealous? _That guy really gets on my nerves!_ thought to himself. Gray shooked him, "You ok Romeo, you don't look so good?" Romeo lied, "Nothing."

*Village*

The client was surprised to see the Fairy Mages to complete the mission in just a short amount of time. "Here is the pay, 900000 jewels" the client said, "And because you completed the mission early, I'll be adding 100000 jewels to your reward." Wendy and Lucy jumped for joy. They can pay their rent, finally. Natsu and Gray also celebrated and Erza smiled.

Romeo and Terry were outside waiting for them. Terry was siting under the tree admiring the weather. Romeo interrupted Terry's quiet time. "What's wrong Romeo?" said Terry while still admiring the weather. Romeo went straight to the point, "For some reason, I don't like you." Terry was shocked to her those words from him, "Did I do something to pissed you because I think you looked pissed right now." said Terry. "Look here buddy, Wendy is mine." Romeo was pointed his finger at Terry. "You're considered as my love rival. She will be a Conbolt in the future and we will have children, you got that?"

_What the hell is he talking about? _Terry sweatdropped.

"A nobody like you doesn't deserve to love and be loved by others." Said Romeo. Terry heard those exact words from before.

_Nii-san... _thought Terry.

"You stay away from her, or you'll regret it." a fireball appeared on Romeo hands. Terry gathered his magic despite having small amount of magic in his body, "What if I say no?" They were about to fight until Wendy came out of the door, smiling. The two boys saw her and stopped. Romeo regained his nice guy mood trying to impress Wendy. Terry rolled his eyes, "This is getting soft for me, I'm going home, alone." and disappeared.

* * *

Rate and review please. PM if Good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter. I hope this chapter will interest you guys. Please Rate and Review please.

* * *

It's been three days since the mission, and Wendy didn't talked or even see each other with Terry ever since. She was very worried. Mira saw Wendy and noticed her that she was worried about something. She triees to helped her out, "Wendy-chan, What's wrong?" said the white haired woman. "Have you seen Terry -kun somewhere. I haven't seen him in three days, and I'm worried about him." said Wendy in a worrying tone. "Sorry Wendy-chan. I haven't seen him too." Wendy was sad, but made a fake smile. "Ok, I'll going back to Fairy Hills." and left the barmaid.

"Is she gone?" a voice was heard behind the bar. "She's gone, you can come out now." said Mira. The voice was Terry and he was avoiding her the whole time. Mira was curious why was Terry avoiding her, "Why are you-" "It's nothing." Terry thank Mira for helping him and sat alone on a table.

Terry's POV

I don't want her to continue to be friends with a nobody like me. She deserve better. One day, She will forget me sooner or later. I don't mind though.

POV ended

After thinking about it. He became gloomy. Suddenly, someone banged the door open. A fairy Mage shouted, "Everyone, Wendy has been kidnapped!" Natsu and Gajeel stood up.

"Who kidnapped our little sister?" shouted Natsu. Lucy tries to calmed down. Then Erza then ordered the whole members, "We must save Wendy!" everyone agreed and shouted, "Yeah!"

"Silence!" Makarov ordered them. "We may not be sure where Wendy is held captive." The commotion stopped and silence surrounds the guild. The silence broke when Natsu shouted, "But Gramps, Wendy is in danger. If we don't then she'll be gone forever!"

"This is terrible." Mira saw everything what happened. The guild were mking a lot of noise. She turned to where Terry was sitting, she saw Terry stood up, and walked out of the guild. Terry left the guild to save Wendy. As he was outside the guild, he was stopped by Gray, "You don't even know where she is." Terry replied, "That won't stop me from saving her-" said Terry then disappeared.

_I'm not going to lose another person I care again. _thought Terry.

Meanwhile, Wendy was unconscious and was tied with a magic suppressing rope. She was on a carriage. She woke up and saw a group of men surrounding her. They were all about to touch her with their eyes full of lust. But their leader said to stopped to what their doing to her. "We must not do anything to her until we extract her magic from her." then the leader made lusty smirk. "After that, we can do whatever we want on her." this made Wendy shiver. Tears began to fall from her cheeks.

"Natsu-nii, Erza-san, Lucy-san-" she began cry more. "Terry-kun." she cried in her mind.

Suddenly the carriage stopped. The leader went out of the carriage to see what's happening. Terry, with his calm expression, was asking them, "Hello Mr., I'm a Fairy Tail mage and I want to take the girl. The one you guys kidnapped." said Terry in a clueless manner.

The leader laughed, "YOU, a little boy like you." he laughed harder. Terry laughed too. "You know you little boy, you won't have her, because we want her magic powers." said the leader who was laughing harder than before. Terry replied, "Let's see who gets the last laugh." Terry charged towards the man. "Wind Release: Wind Cannon." he blast the the man with his powerful wind cannon while Terry said, "Homerun!"

The men inside the carriage were already panic because they heard a powerful blast and their leader's scream. Wendy stopped crying and felt secured until one man grabbed Wendy and escape while the other men followed him. Terry saw them, "Amateurs!" Terry followed them.

The area was dark and nothing can be seen. Terry was behind them. One by one, he took down the kidnappers. The man who was carrying Wendy was the one left. He took his knife out to protect himself. Terry appeared behind him and knocked him out cold. Terry cut the rope and Wendy was free.

"You haven't talked talk to me in three days. Did I do something wrong?" said Wendy in a worried tone. Terry replied, "You didn't do anything." Terry looked down, "Say Wendy-chan, Are you happy that I'm you're my friend?" said Terry while looking down on the ground. Terry was really bothered by what Romeo said to him, "It's just that I don't deserve to be you're friend. I'm nothing." Wendy cheered him up, "To me, you're my best friend in the world." Terry felt happy, "Thanks Wendy-chan."

Wendy tries to stand, but her legs was too weak. Terry carried Wendy, bridal-style. "Terry-kun, what are you doing?" Wendy was surprised that he was carrying her. "You can't stand up properly." said Terry while smiling.

"Terry-kun, its embarrassing. What about the men you knocked out. They might wake up you know. I don't want them see us like this." said Wendy while blushing very much.

Terry giggled, "You know, you look really adorable when you're embarrassed." teased Terry. This made Wendy blushed harder than before. "Let's go back to the guild, Wendy-chan." said Terry while Wendy nodded. "It's really late now. The others are worried."

"Hold on tight, Wendy-chan" They were carried by the wind of Terry. Terry was just jumping and running in the air.

Wendy turned to Terry. Her heart began to beat fast. Her feeling is that she was comfortable by the arms of Terry. She never felt this feeling before. She loved that feeling. Terry was still carrying Wendy, bridal-style.

They arrived at Fairy Tail door. Terry was having a hard time opening the door. He tries to kick the door. Someone opened the door. It was Lucy. Lucy then quickly brought the children to the infirmary. Lucy tend the wounds of Wendy while Terry was checked by Mira. Natsu and Carla came barging at the door.

"Wendy-chan!" said Carla and Natsu in unison. They were both worried. Wendy not surprised.

"Terry-kun saved from those bad men." said Wendy. They both thank Terry for saving her. "It's no prob." Terry said in a clueless manner. "Well I better go now." Terry was about to go out, "And Wendy, get better so that we can spend more time together tomorrow, ok?" Terry grinned and left. Wendy felt that feeling again. Her cheeks were burning up. Carla was worried, "Are you ok?" Wendy replied holding her chest, "I'm fine." said Wendy smiling while blushing. "I feel better than before."

* * *

I'll be putting actions and fight scenes on future chapters. And please Rate and Review if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

fourth chapter everyone! I hope you think this chapter is cute for all the people who read this story.

* * *

Lucy, Levy and Wendy were talking at the barside. "He maybe an idiot, but I still love Natsu." said Lucy. "So Wendy, how is your relationship with Terry-kun?" Levy was also curious, "Yeah Wendy-chan, tell us." Wendy blushed, "We are just best friends." Carla interrupted Wendy, "But you were calling out Terry's name in your sleep last night." teased Carla. Wendy turned red while the two women giggled, "Aww, that so cute." they said in unison. Natsu and Happy appeared out of nowhere, "You liiiiike him..." the two boys said in unison.

Meanwhile, Terry was on the rooftop admiring the weather. The wind felt amazing and loves that feeling. Terry then stood up and went to the ground floor to find Wendy. He found her with her other guild friends. He smiled as he saw his best friend enjoying the company of the others. Master appeared behind him. "Morning, Master." said Terry. Master replied, "Morning to you too, Terry. How are you doing?" "I'm fine, I'm happy and at the same time lonely." "Why? There are other members to talk to." asked Master. "I know, but it's just I feel lonely whenever I don't talk to Wendy-chan." said Terry. "How about you go with them and make friends with the others." said Master. "To be honest, I'm quite nervous when I talk to people." Terry scratched his head.

"So how did you and Wendy became friends?" asked Master. "She was the one who approached me? I was shocked that she approached me and wanted to be friends with me." Terry slightly smiled. "And now you two are really close." said Master. "Yeah!" said Terry excitedly.

Mira called out Terry to join with them. "Well I better go my office and finish my paperworks, it's been nice talking with you." said Master. "Me too, I better go to Mira because she was calling me. Might be important, see ya." Terry left master. "He is nice person." whispered Master.

Terry arrived at the barside, "Why did you call me, Mira-san?" "Wendy-chan wants to asked you something?" said Mira. Terry turned his attention to the female dragon slayer. For some reason, she doesn't like to have eye contact with Terry. This worried Terry. "Are you ok, Wendy-chan?" asked Terry in worrying tone. A while ago, she was happy, and now this, "Is there something bothering you?" Wendy replied, "I'm fine." Wendy inhaled and exhaled. "Will... you... go... somehwere... with...me...?"

Wendy stuttered.

Terry sighed in relief, "Oh, I thought something was bothering you, you worried me there." Terry answered, "Yeah, I'll go with you." Wendy smiled as she was very happy about Terry's answer. "Thank you, Terry-kun!" said Wendy while hugging Terry. Terry smiled.

*Minutes Later*

Carla was at the guild door. "Ok Terry, it is your responsibility to take care Wendy." said Carla while crossing her arms.

"Yes, I will." replied Terry. "Carla I'm old enough to take care of myself." said Wendy. Carla opposed to what Wendy said, "I know, but still it's still his responsibility to take care of you." "At least I have a reason to protect you." said Terry. Wendy blushed, "Ok..." Wendy then held Terry's hands. As they were about to leave Carla shouted, "GOODLUCK ON YOUR DATE YOU TWO AND BE BACK BEFORE DINNER, WENDY-CHAN."

"So then, where are we going Wendy-chan?" said Terry while they still held hands. "I heard that the carnival is in town." said Wendy. "Well, let's go." Terry use his wind magic to carry them to the carnival.

They were at the carnival, so many booths and the two were confused on where to starts. One booth interest the blue haired mage. There was a big teddy bear that caught the eye of the dragon slayer. Terry noticed Wendy wants the teddy. "Don't worry I'll that teddy for you." said Terry. Wendy nodded. The booth was a target booth.

*Twenty minutes later*

"That's your 15th time, young man, care for another one?" taunted the old man. Terry was getting pissed, "I'm going get that teddy bear!" shouted Terry. "Terry-kun, There's no need, that's ok if I don't get that bear." said Wendy. "Another try, old man." Terry ignored Wendy. Terry was now focused on the target. Terry threw as hard as he can. He hits the target, finally. Terry jumped of joy as he won the teddy bear. The old man gave the teddy bear to Terry but Terry said, "That *pant* teddy bear is for *pant* her *pant*" he pointed to Wendy. Terry fainted due to exhaustion. "Your boyfriend really tried to win that teddy bear for you." said the old man. "You're quite lucky to have him." Wendy slightly, but smiled, "Yeah! I'm very happy." she hugged the teddy bear tightly.

"Terry-kun, thanks for the teddy bear." said Wendy. Terry replied, "You're welcome. Now where are we going to go next?" Wendy pointed the ferris wheel. They were at the very top of the Ferris Wheel. Wendy was still hugging her teddy bear. They were enjoying the view.

Terry was getting something from his pocket when something fell from his pocket. Wendy picked it up and it was a picture, a picture of Terry when he was little and his Big Brother. Wendy giggled, "Is this you when you were little, you're so cute." Terry scratched his head shyly, "Yeah, and that other person is my nii-san." "How is he?" asked Wendy. Terry's smile faded, "We got separated after my family was massacred." Wendy was astonished, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't brought up that topic." "That's ok, you didn't know." said Terry, "Oh yeah, I heard you were raised by a dragon." Wendy replied, "Yeah, her name was Grandine and she's a sky dragon, but she disappeared along with Natsu-nii and Gajeel-nii's dragons on July 7, X777." "Do you miss her?" asked Terry. Tears fell from Wendy's cheeks, "yes, very much."

"Don't worry I'll help you find your dragon. I never go back on my word." said Terry. "Thank you." sniffed Wendy. Terry carefully wiped her tears and said, "Don't cry." Wendy nodded.

The sun was setting and it's time for Wendy to go back to Fairy Hills. Wendy stopped by a shop. She bought a bracelet for Terry. Terry thank her and continued going to Fairy Hills. Wendy was getting sleepy and Terry carried her at his back.

As he arrived at Fary Hills with Wendy on his back, she called Carla if he can go in and put Wendy on her bed. She said yes and Terry put Wendy in her bed. Then he put Wendy's teddy beside her. Terry brushed her beautiful blue hair and whispered, "I'll be going now." and quietly went out of her room. Carla thank him and Terry was also going home to his house not far away from Fairy Hills.

As he went pass the park, he felt something familiar. As he turn around, someone grabbed his neck and slammed him on the Cherry tree. "It's been a long time since we separated." the teen's gripped was tight and Terry can't breathed properly.

"Wind Release: Air blast!" Terry managed to blast the teen away from him. He fell on the ground while he was catching his breath. "Who are you?" asked Terry. "You haven't recognized your Nii-san" Terry was shocked, "Nii...san..."

His nii-san unsheathed his katana and let it stand on the ground. He whispered, "Lightning Release: Lightning Guardian summon." a giant human-like appeared behind him which is made out of lightning. The guardian was holding a lightning Katana. "Slash him." he commanded his Guardian. The guardian hit Terry and made a giant explosion. As the smoke cleared out, Terry was lying on the ground and couldn't move.

The bracelet that Wendy gave was off from his hand. He tried to reach the bracelet and managed to get it, but his hand was stomped by his brother. Terry was groaning in pain. Then his brother grabbed his bracelet and destroyed it with his lightning magic and was laughing at his brother who was dying.

"I'll leave for now, little bro." and disappeared.

Terry's vision was getting blurry and was soaked by his own blood.

*Terry POV*

I feel so weak. I can't see clearly. Why can't I move my body. Am I dying? *cough blood* Somebody... help... me.

*POV ended*

* * *

cliffhanger... what do think about this chapter? Rate and review if like it.


	5. Chapter 5

*Next Morning*

Wendy went out of the Fairy Hills with Carla accompanying. Carla explained how Wendy got home with the help of Terry. She smiled and wanted to thank Terry later.

As she pass the park, she noticed people gathering in the park. The two girls went to the places where the people were gathering. There were so many people gathering that Wendy told Carla to carry her to see what happened from above. Carla carried her as she requested. As they were at the sky, they were shocked. The Giant Cherry Blossom Tree was cut in half. Wendy then smelled blood in that area because of the enhanced dragon slayer senses. The scent was pretty familiar. Carla put down Wendy carefully on the ground. As she was on the ground, Wendy heard people talking about the incident.

"Did you know that the victim was a Fairy Tail Wizard." said one man. "Really, I hope that guy is ok." said the other man. Wendy became worried and scared. "With that kind of attack, I doubt he will survived." Wendy immediately ran to the guild with Carla following her.

She arrived at the guild and saw guild mates worried about someone. Lamia Scale members were also there. Wendy then saw Chelia talking with Romeo about the incident. Wendy went to Chelia to ask her what happened.

"One of your guild mates was ambushed by someone." said Chelia. Wendy asked again, "Who was ambushed?" Romeo answered, "Terry." After hearing that, she immediately ran to the infirmary to see if it's true. Romeo and Chelia just watched their Dragon Slayer friend leave them with their worried faces.

Wendy slowly opened the door and saw Mirajane and Lucy sitting beside the bed. Erza was standing behind Mira. Natsu furious that his guild mate was attacked while Gray was calming Natsu down. Wendy then found Terry lying in the bed, badly beaten. Wendy burst to tears quickly went beside him.

Wendy tried to hold his hand while Lucy was comforting Wendy. "I need to heal him." said Wendy while wiping her tears. Erza replied, "We tried, but for some reason, his magic prevents that from healing him." "But will he survived?" asked Wendy. Silence filled the air.

It's been 5 hours now and Terry was still unconscious. Wendy was just sitting beside the bed, sleeping. Mira went in the infirmary and saw Wendy sleeping. She smiled as she put their dinner on a table. She tried to wake Wendy, "Wendy-chan, dinner is ready." whispered Wendy on her ear.

Wendy woke up and rubbed her eyes, "Mira-san." Wendy then turned her attention to Terry, who was still sleeping. "He's still asleep." whispered Wendy to herself. I hope he wakes up."

*Terry's Dream*

Terry was floating in mid-air while looking at the sky. Everything was white and for some reason, he felt good about it. Terry also wondered why his brother ambushed him.

He sighed and stood up quickly. He found himself in front of a giant gold gate. Then there was a guy with wings standing beside the gold gate with people lining up. The guy with wings called him, "Terence Silverwind." said the guy with wings, "Welcome to heaven."

"Wait? I'm dead?" Terry panicked. "I'm too young to die!" The man sweatdropped, "No, you're not dead." explained the man with wings, "You are here to get the Sky Key."

"Sky Key?" Terry asked the man, "Can you explained to me further about the Sky Key?" The man with wind nodded and explained, "The Sky Key is a magic key. This key unlocks a cave." Terry was confused, "A cave?" "The cave of the Sky Dragon."

*Fairy Tail*

Wendy was at the barside while it was Mirajane turn to watch over Terry. She was really worried about Terry. Natsu was there beside her while he was still angry. Lucy noticed that Wendy was not eating her dinner. "Wendy-chan, you should eat properly." said Lucy, "Don't you worry about him, he'll get better soon." Wendy nodded.

Mirajane was sitting beside Terry. Terry woke up and slowly got up. Mira stood up and went to tell the others. Terry sitting there thinking about the Sky Key.

*Flashback*

"A cave of a Sky Dragon?" asked Terry. The man nodded, "Do you know who's Grandine?" Terry nodded. "You're going to unlock the door of her cave. For more than a decade, she has been locked inside her cave." said the man with wings.

*Flashback ended*

Everyone from Team Natsu, including Wendy and Carla, went in the infirmary and gathered around Terry. They were all worried about him. "Guys, I'm alright. It's not like I'm gonna die." said Terry. "We were so worried about you." said someone behind the others. The others gave way and it was Wendy who was behind them.

Wendy started crying, "I'm worried about you." Terry replied softly, "Sorry." he scratched his head, "I was careless."

Wendy then wrapped her arms around Terry, which surprised Terry. Terry slightly blushed and patted her head to comfort her. The other members smiled as they saw the two hugging each other. Carla interrupted them, "Ahem, I think you you're taking too long." The two pre-teens noticed that they were hugging for too long and broke the hug. They both blushed and embarrassed at the time.

"Hey Wendy-chan, did you remember that promise I made yesterday when we were on the ferris wheel?" said Terry. Wendy turned red, but replied, "Yeah, why?" "I'm going to fulfill that promise starting tomorrow." "You mean you know where Grandine is?" said Wendy in shocked. Terry nodded, "This also lead to Igneel and Metalicana." Natsu questioned Terry, "What do you mean?"

"Wind Release: Sky Key!" a magic circle appeared in front of Terry, and a key, same size as Happy, appeared out of nowhere. "With this, we will know the wherabouts of Grandine."

"Where do you get such a thing?" asked Lucy. Terry pointed above, "The gatekeeper of Heaven told me everything about it." Everyone was now confused, How could a gatekeeper have such a thing?

"So in short, this key can unlock the cave door of Grandine, and release her, right?" asked Erza. Terry nodded, "We need to make noone will ever steal this key. If we lose this key, our chances of getting Grandine will be gone."

"Thank you... Terry-kun." sobbed Wendy. Terry panicked because he made Wendy cry, but little did he know that Wendy cried tears of joy.

"We have to prepare for tomorrow, everyone." master appeared behind the members. "I heard everything." said Master. "I will send Laxus and Mirajane in this mission." Romeo and Chelia appeared behind Master, "We also want to go."

"How about you, Terry-kun?" asked Mira, "Are you going?" Terry replied, "I maybe injured, but I'm the only one who can operate the key." Then Terry's expression became serious, "And if that Nii-san ever shows up, I'll have to settle a score with him." whispered coldly to himself.

*Next Day*

They were at the train station. They were all there except Terry, "Late as always." said Romeo while crossing his arms. "You were saying." Terry appeared behind Romeo. "Gahh!" Romeo jumped from surprised. "How did you get here?" Terry replied cluelessly, "I was at the comfort room. I was waiting for you guys."

"So, what's the location of Sky Dragon?" asked Gajeel bluntly. "A place called Sky Valley." replied Terry. "I can't wait to see a real dragon." said Chelia excitedly. "We might also find some clues of Igneel's location and Metalicana's." said Natsu. "Where is the Sky Valley?" asked Lucy. Erza grabbed a map, a very big map, so big that Erza needed help from Gray. "What the heck is this map?" complained Gray. "According to the map, Sky Valley is located at the northern most tip of Fiore." said Erza. "We have no time to lose, let's go guys." said Wendy. Everyone nodded and headed their way to Sky Valley.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, sorry if I didn't say anything last chapter. I was in a hurry in updating the last chapter (also doing school work and playing DoTA). Like I said before, there will be RomeoxChelia! And this chapter is about this pairing... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Mashima owns fairy tail.

* * *

*Train*

"How long are we gonna ride in this train?" asked Natsu while feeliing sick. "Crap, I don't feel so good." said Gajeel. Everyone sweatdropped at the two male dragon slayers. Then they all laugh, except Terry, who was just looking at the window. "Cheer up Terry, have a little fun." cheered Lucy. Terry made a slight smile, "Ok."

Meanwhile, the two sky mage were chatting about something. "We're finally going on a mission Wendy-chan." said Chelia. "We don't usually hang out together, Chelia-chan." said Wendy. Chelia then noticed Wendy was gazing at Terry. Chelia made a sly smirk, "You were gazing at Terry." whispered Chelia on Wendy's ear. Wendy slightly blushed, "I was?" asked Wendy nervously. Chelia replied, "Yeah, you were."

**All passengers, we are almost at the next station, Sky Valley. We hope you enjoy the ride with us. **

They arrived and they all stepped out of the train. Chelia was about to stepped out when Romeo bumped her accidentally. "Watch where you're going?" scolded Chelia. "No you watch where you're going?" shouted Romeo. Then Terry teased them, "Lover's Quarrel..." said Terry in a clueless manner. Wendy giggled, "Well, you two look cute together." said Wendy. Chelia blushed, "Why would I like that hot-headed idiot?" shouted Chelia at the two young mages while pointing at Romeo. "Me, a hot-headed idiot? Look who's talking?" countered Romeo, also blushing. While the two were arguing, Wendy whispered something to Terry, "Lover's Quarrel." Terry nodded and agreed. Laxus called the the young mages.

"Where are we gonna start?" asked Lucy. "Well, we should split up and ask some locals, and find some clues." suggested Terry. Everyone agreed to Terry's idea. Terry and Wendy were the first group, Erza and Gray were the second, Lucy and Natsu were the third, Laxus and Mirajane were the fourth (Miraxus fan), Gajeel and Lily fifth, Happy and Carla were the sixth, and lastly Romeo and Chelia.

*Chelia POV*

_Of all people, why that hot-headed idiot? I wish Wendy-chan was here to be my partner. _thought to myself.

I looked around and saw various things in the city. I saw street performers performing in public. I was really enjoying myself. I said, "Wow, they were really awesome." Then that hot-headed idiot interrupted me, "Yo, we need to focus on the mission." said Romeo while poking my cheek. "stop that, you're annoying." I was pissed off.

After that, we went to various places looking clues about the Sky Dragon. Unfortunately, we have no clues. We sat down under the tree because we were tired. The wind was refreshing. Because of that, I feel relaxed.

"That Terry is with Wendy-chan again." said Romeo. He seems to be angry. "Why you jealous?" I said while I sly smirk. Romeo made a 'tch' sound at me and said, "None of our business." said Romeo in a cold manner.

*Romeo POV*

_Why does she always nagging me around? She is getting annoying. _Thought to myself. "If you just come here just to annoy me, then don't follow me." I said to her coldly whioe punched the ground and made a hole. Chelia looked a little surprised when I made the hole.

*POV ended*

Suddenly the two young mages were attack by someone. Fortunately, Chelia had quick reflexes, grabbed Romeo and they both dodged the attack. "What was that?" asked Romeo. "Shut up, be alert!" shouted Chelia.

"Lightning Release: slash!" Terry's brother suddenly appeared and tried to hit the two mages. Chelia dodged again while Romeo blocked the attack. "You can't block lightning, kid!" said the lightning mage. He increased his magic and Romeo was overpowered and it was enough to blast Romeo away. Romeo still managed to stand but because of the quick speed of the enemy, he hits Romeo, but this time, it was a direct hit. "ROMEO!" shouted Chelia. Romeo was down on the ground.

"Time for you to die." the lightning mage unsheathed his katana, ready strike Romeo.

"Sky God: Bellow!" Chelia attack but the lightning mage dodged the attack. The lightning mage distanced himself away from Romeo while Chelia went near to Romeo. "You alright, Romeo?" asked Chelia in a worrying tone. "I'm alright." replied Romeo. The lightning mage attacked again, but Chelia countered, "Sky God: Dance."

_She's so awesome, no wondered everyone says that she can rival Wendy-chan. _thought Romeo.

Terry's brother had enough playing games. "Time to finish this!" said the lightning mage in cold tone. "Lightning Release: Gãdo!" A giant human-like figure was summoned by the lightning mage. (Similar to Susano'o in Naruto) The giant human-like figure carried a katana. Chelia shivered in fear and Romeo noticed that. He stood up, and Chelia behind and said, "Thanks for protecting me." Romeo smiled, "Now is my turn to protect you." Chelia blushed as she saw Romeo's smile.

"Do you think that you can damage me, little boy?" taunted the lightning mage. Romeo clenched his fist and shouted, "Crimson Flame Mode." Romeo's body was by crimson flames. "I'm all fired up!" Chelia wanted to join, "I want to help you with all you got." said Chelia while lightly blushing.

Romeo started to fight back while Chelia ready to support him. "Let's go, Chelia!" said Romeo. Chelia replied, "Yeah." they charged towards the lightning mage. The lightning mage sighed, "It's futile, you will never damag–" Romeo managed to hit the lightning mage and inflicted damage. Burned marks appeared on the lightning mage. He commanded hid Gãdo to swing it's sword at Romeo. Romeo managee to dodged. Chelia appeared behind The lightning mage. "Sky God: Boreas!" black winds was summoned by the Sky God Slayer and managed to inflict damage behind him. The two mages kept on attacking until the lightning mage brought to his knees.

"Had enough?" said Romeo. "We did it Romeo!" cheered Chelia. The lightning mage grinded his teeth and whispered a spell, "Lightning Release: spear point." The lightning mage fired a spear-pointed blast directly at Chelia. Romeo ran towards Chelia and wrapped his arms around Chelia. Instead of Chelia, Romeo was hit instead.

"ROMEO!" cried Chelia.

Romeo fell down on the ground while Chelia tried to heal Romeo. The lightning mage smirked as he slowly walked towards them with his Gãdo, ready to slash Chelia and injured Romeo. Chelia noticed their enemy was coming closer. Suddenly-

"Fire Dragon Talons!" AN enraged Natsu appeared and hit the lightning mage on the abdomen. The hit was enough damage him. Everyone were there to back Romeo and Chelia up. "Are you guys alright?" asked Lucy. Chelia was healing Romeo, "Romeo is injured." After hearing that, Natsu became angrier than ever, "How dare you to that to my 'little brother'" said Natsu in a cold manner.

The lightning just smirked at Natsu and said, "He is just weak as Terence." Suddenly, the lightning mage was hit from above. It was Terry on the roof of a house, carrying a silver bow. "Weak you say..." said Terry while his face darkened.

The lightning mage noticed that he was outnumbered, and more were coming. The lightning escape using his lightning speed. "Coward..." whispered Terry to himself.

*Hours later*

They were at the nearest medical center. They brought Romeo there. The doctor told them that condition of Romeo will be alright. Chelia sighed in relief, "I'm glad." Little did she know that she healed Romeo to the max.

As they went out of the medical center, Chelia a man selling ice cream. Chelia bought two ice cream. One for her and Romeo.

She gave one to Romeo. "Here, thanks for saving me back then." Romeo accepted it and said, "Thank Chelia-chan." he smiled at Chelia which made Chelia turned red, and her heart beating fast. Wendy noticed Romeo and Chelia getting along together. "Chelia and Romeo, very compatible." said Wendy.

* * *

Chapter finished. I hope you like this chapter. Rate & review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys Dxer1116 here. Yeah, another update... 2 favs and 5 follows... thanks guys for following this story.

Ok, this chapter took me forever to make, but finally... I'm finished... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rate & review please... Thank you...

* * *

*At the park*

"Who was that guy?" asked Mirajane. "The guy who attacked me back at Magnolia." said replied Terry. This surprise everyone and Natsu then asked, "Do you know him?" Terry didn't answer. "Whoever he is, we need to be careful from now on." said Lucy. Everyone nodded.

"Romeo-kun, are you sure you're alright?" asked Chelia. "Don't worry, Chelia-chan I'm fine." said Romeo excitedly. "A while ago you guys were fighting, now the two of you are acting lovey-doveys." teased Wendy. "You Liiiike Each other!" said Happy while rolling his tongue. The two pre-teens blushed.

Erza and Gray joined them and found some amazing news, "Hey guys, we know where Grandine is!" said Gray.

"It's a two hour walk to reach there." said Erza.

"Then, let's go guys." said Mira.

*Outside the town*

They began their two hour hike to the place where Grandine is. They went to a dense forest. Everyone stayed together so that they won't get lost. Wendy was a little frightened because the forest was dark and scary. Then she saw a bush beginning to rustle. Wendy startled and hugged Terry. Terry also shouted because someone hugged him from behind, which surprised him. Wendy was really scared. Terry then held her hand, "If you're scared, don't let go." said Terry. Wendy slightly blush and nodded.

After they got out of the forest, they arrived at the foot of a mountain. On that mountain lies a giant door, which is guarded by magic. "We're here guys." Everyone focused their eyes on Terry who was summoning the Sky Key. "Wind Release: Sky Key." the key appeared in front Terry. Terry then grabbed the key.

Wendy then sniffed the area and caught a scent. This was quite familiar for Wendy. The scent led to the door. Tears fell on Wendy's cheeks. "She's really there inside." Wendy now knew that her mother, Grandine, is behind that door. "Then we need to hurry." Terry inserted the key on the door, and twisted the key. A loud click was heard on the door. When the door finally opened, a loud roar was heard inside the cave.

"Was that a dragon's roar?" said Chelia who was frightened by the sound of the roar. "Everybody don't you ever go there. There is a scent that overpowered Grandine's scent." Wendy was getting cautious making the others cautious too.

Terry sensed someone or something coming towards them. Terry also charged towards that person or thing.

Seconds later, Terry was blast away by something powerful. A weird creature with three eyes, one on the forehead, appeared. The creature has four arms and each arm has a sword. "You shall not pass and release the Sky Dragon." said the creature, trying to convince the groups to stop in releasing the dragon.

"Interesting, a very strong opponent." Terry smirked while wiping blood off his mouth. "Everyone, you guys release the Sky Dragon, I wanna have fun with this guy." said Terry. The others were shocked to see this side of Terry, but obeyed him. Natsu then shouted, "Don't lose to that creep!" and left Terry to fight the creature.

The creature noticed the group going to the Dragon. The creature charged at them. Terry interrupted him, "You're not getting away!" Terry punched the creature away from the group.

"Wind release: Cyclone Barrage." three tornadoes were coming towards the enemy. The first one blast him to the air, leaving him vunerable there. The second tornado engulfed the creature, making him immoblized. Finally, the third tornado slammed him on the ground.

The tornado suddenly disappeared and the enemy still standing. He used his swords to slice the tornado to let him escape. "You cannot beat me, I am made to eliminate intruders." the creature positoned himself. Now it was his turn.

Terry was surrounded by six magic circles, one over the other. Terry tried to move but it was no use. The enemy charged towards Terry, and Terry was vunerable.

"Sword Art: Six slash Karma." The enemy slashed the wind mage six times. First second and third, he was hit. When the enemy reached the fourth, Terry was able to move. Due to his quick reflexes, he was able to draw out his katana and blocked the fourth, fifth, and sixth slash.

"You forced me to draw out my sword." Terry stared coldly at the enemy. "Time to show off my **true strength.**" Terry smirked as he distanced himself away from the enemy. His face darkened. "Time to show how the Wind Emperor fights."

Meanwhile, while Terry was fighting the creature, the gang arrived at a big room. It was dark. Natsu and Romeo created fire so that they could see everything around them.

Then a loud growl was heard. Everybody positioned for battle, but Wendy told everyone to stop. "That scent, it's hers." said Wendy in a soft everyone looked towards the source of the growl. There they saw a White Dragon lying. She was in chains, maybe so that she won't escape.

"Grandine..." whispered Wendy to herself. Finally, she found her dragon mother. The Sky Dragon caught her scent and she knew it was Wendy's scent. "Wendy dear, is that you?" asked Grandine. "Yes Mama, it's me." she ran towards Grandine as tears fell from her cheeks. She hugged her mother, "I miss you, Mama." Grandine smiled and replied, "I miss you too, my precious daughter." Everybody was happy for Wendy.

Terry was now getting serious. "Wind release: Gãdo" Terry summoned a human-like figure similar to his older brother, but wearing a samurai armor and is color blue. Terry, then commanded his Gãdo to slash him. The colossal guardian unsheathed his sword and slams his aword at the creature. Terry was just standing there, crossing his arms.

After that attack, Terry saw the three eye creature defeated. It was there lying on the ground, unable to move. Terry's Gãdo then disappeared because he was running out of magic. He lay down on the ground and rest.

_How are Wendy-chan and others? I hope they're alright_. thought the blonde pre-teen. He got up and headed his towards the others while limping in pain.

The others were thinking on how to release Grandine from the chains. Their first attempt failed. They told Gajeel to eat the chains, but he can't do it, it's just too difficult. Natsu and Romeo tried to melt the chains, but failed too.

"What is that chain made of?"Romeo scratched his head. "I can sense magic on the chains." Lucy observed the chains while the others were waitng. "Don't worry Mama, we'll get you out." Wendy hugged her mother. "Your caring nature never change." chuckled Grandine.

Terry appeared, "Wow, a real dragon." Everyone turned their attention towards injured blonde. He was holding his left arm. Wendy noticed him and went to him. "Terry..." Wendy became sad. "We can't break the chains."

"It seems that these chains were covered with durablity magic." explained Terry, "A little slash from my Gãdo's sword might break the chains." Terry smiled while cheering Wendy up. Terry knew that summoning his Gãdo might consumed his remaining magic, but took the risk.

"Wind Release: Gãdo!" his was summoned with his sword unsheathed. "Try to break the chains while not hitting the dragon." Terry commanded his Gãdo. The Gãdo obeyed and slash one chain his sword.

*slash* First chain... broken

*Slash* second chain... broken

Terry was breathing heavily. "Almost there..." Terry was struggling.

*slash* the third chain broke. Terry was brought to his knees. "One more.."

*Slash* The fourth chain broke. Terry fell on the ground while his Gãdo disappeared. Wendy caught Terry and found Terry sleeping on her shoulder.

*Hours later- Terry's Dream*

Terry got up and found himself in front of the gold gate. "I'm in heaven again?" he sighed, and looked around to see if that man with wings is still here.

"Boo!" he appeared behind Terry out of nowhere. "Gahh" Terry was surprised and tripped himself, face first. "Hahahahaha, I got you there, Terence." The man with wings laughed out loud. "Very funny." said the sarcastic wind mage. "Aren't you working this time of the day?" questioned Terry. "Nah, day off today." replied the man.

_Angels have day-offs?_ thought Terry while sweatdropped.

"Good Job on releasing the Sky Dragon." said the Angel while giving a thumbs ups. "For that, you deserve a reward." The angel gave Terry a piece of candy.

"Really, A piece of of candy?" said Terry. He patted Terry's head."You're welcome."

"Well you better go back and wake up." the angel snapped his fingers.

*Dream ended*

Terry woke up and found himself in the infirmary of Fairy Tail. "Damn that angel." He looked aroud found Wendy sleeping beside Terry. She woke and noticed Terry. "Terry-kun." said Wendy softly.

She wrapped her arms around Terry. "Thank you..." Wendy smiled. Terry turned red, "W-what did I do?" said Terry nervous. Wendy giggled at Terry reaction, "Thanks for saving Grandine." said Wendy. She broke the hug. She turned red but made a cute smile. "Thanking you might not be enough, so-" She went closed to Terry's face. Their face were just an inch away. The two turned red, but Wendy was blushing harder than Terry.

"So..."

She softly pecked her lips on Terry's lips. "There..." Wendy hid her face, flushed red, after that quick kiss on Terry's forehead. Terry couldn't believed it. Terry didn't move and thought he might be in his dream.

"I'll be going now." Wendy quickly left with her face still red.

_I kissed him... I really kissed him!_ thought Wendy, who still blushing, smiled. Terry on the ther hand, still couldn't believed what happened. "DID wendy just kissed me?"said to himself.

"My idol just kissed me."

* * *

Ok, I might be a guy, but for me, I find the ending of the chapter cute... Anyways I hope you liked the chapter... RAte and Review please...

Mashima owns Fairy Tail


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, dxer1116 here. Another update guys. Thanks for likes and follows and I hope this chapter will also impress you guys.

* * *

*Next Day*

Terry, who was at the barside, was just staring at his drink. He was still daydreaming about what happen when Wendy kissed him. He turned red remembering that moment. He shooked his head, he took a sip from his drink and tries to forget that. The White-haired barmaid, on the other hand, was wondering why Terry is acting weird.

"Are you ok, you're not with her?" asked Mirajane.

"Huh, her?" the only reply of Terry. "Who her?"

"Wendy-chan, of course." Terry's heart was beating fast every single time he hears her name. "she was with Lucy or with Erza." said Terry.

*Flashback*

Terry was about to go to Fairy Tail until he saw his blue-haired idol, enjoying her company with her foster mother, Grandine. But, Grandine was not in her Dragon form, she has an ability to turned herself into a human, or a ball of light.

Right now, she was in her human form. She has long blue hair, like her foster daughter, she was also wearing white dress. She noticed him and greeted me with smile.

"Hello Terence-kun, I see you are alone." greeted Grandine.

"It's an honor to meet you, Grandine-sama." Terry bowed.

"Please, no formalities, and just call me Grandine."

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but why are you here in the marketplace?" asked Terry.

"Mama!" a certain blue-Haired mage, who was bringing a dress, ran towards Grandine with a cute smile on her face. "How about this dress, Mama?" she showed her a beautiful blue dress.

"It's very beautiful, Wendy dear." Grandine seem to love the dress. "How did you get this beautiful dress dear?" asked Grandine.

Wendy replied, "Erza-san and Lucy-san helped me." Erza and Lucy was there behind Wendy. Wendy then noticed Terry and blushed.

"H-Hi Terry-kun." said Wendy nervously, with her face flushed red.

"H-hello, Wendy-chan." Terry's face became red as Erza's hair.

The two young mages were looking at opposite way, trying to avoid eye contact with each other.

"We better go now, let's go Mama." Wendy dragged her mother away from Terry. Terry continued on going to the guild.

*Flashback ended*

Meanwhile, Grandine, Wendy, Erza, and Lucy were at a pastry shop, which Erza goes often. They were talking probably about girl stuff.

Erza then changed the subject. "So Wendy-chan, you were trying to avoid Terry-kun. Are you guys fighting?" asked the worried requiped mage.

"N-no, it's not like that." Wendy then blushed, "I would never do that to him."

"Then why are you trying to avoid Terry?" Lucy was curious.

"Does it involved about yesterday?" said Grandine. "As your mother, I'm really worried about you."

Wendy nodded. Grandine guessed it right. Wendy turned red, "Yes, Mama, but I'm not going to talk about that."

"Did something happen between you guys?" asked Lucy.

"We are all girls here, at least tell us?" Erza crossed her arms while her strawberry cake was on the table.

Wendy turned her attention to her mother. Grandine nodded, "Go tell them." Grandine encouraged her daughter to tell them.

Wendy took a deep breath, "I kissed him..." mumbled Wendy. "On the lips." she tries to hide her face, but her cute red face was too obvious.

"KYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lucy squealed and Erza was surprised and happy at the same time.

"Your first?" asked Lucy. Wendy nodded. Lucy started squealing again.

"You really like him." Lucy held both of her hands. "I'm so happy for you."

Erza then slammed her hands on the table, "So when are you gonna confess your feelings?" asked Erza excitedly with her curious look on her face.

"I-I don't know, Erza-san." stuttered Wendy.

_My little Wendy is all grown up now. _thought Grandine while she giggled.

*Magnolia South Park*

Terry was looking for something at the park. Minutes later, he found what he was looking for. A Noodle Shop owned by an old man who was a good friend of Terry.

His name is Takeshi Haruka, owner of the Haruka Noodle shop. The noodles there is quite famous for their Yakisoba noodles and Ramen, Terry's favorite. He lives with his loving wife, Leona, who also runs a bakeshop beside his husband's noodle shop.

"Hey old man!" Terry greeted the Takeshi.

"Hey lil' sport, the usual?" asked the old man while serving other customers with his famous noodles.

"Yeah the usual, please!" shouted Terry. The usual, he means ramen.

As Terry was chowing down his tenth bowl, Takeshi's wife, Leona, asked Terry a question, "How is your day?"

"Nothing much," said Terry while still munching. Then he blushed, "Just nothing at all." Terry lied. His blush was obvious and the old woman got the idea what's happening.

"Does it involved with a girl?" asked Leona. Terry choked at Leona's question. _I knew it. _thought Haruka while chuckling.

"Who is the name of the girl?" asked Leona again. Terry replied, "Wendy..." mumbled Terry while his bangs covered his red face. Terry's heart, once again, was beating fast.

"What a lovely name." Leona smiled, looking at the boy, who was embarrassed. "Do you like her?"

"Yes, but-" Terry sink his head. Takeshi interrupted Terry, which surprised the blonde hair boy. "You should tell her how you feel about her!" explained Takeshi. "She has the right to know your feelings towards her even if she likes you back or not!"

"Our friendship might be affected, I can't afford to lose a friend." Terry frowned. "I just can't..."

"We may not know, Terence." said the old man, "Just be a man and confess!"

_Now he sounds like Elfman. _sweatdropped Terry.

"Ok, I'll do it." whined Terry as he stood up and scratched his head. Suddenly, the old man kicked him out of the store.

"You better because you don't get any ramen until you tell her!" shouted Takeshi and slammed the door.

"Crap." complained Terry while rubbing his butt because of the pain, "He kicks hard."

_Is it really nessesary for me to confess? _thought Terry. _besides, I more things to worry about._

He arrived at split tree where he was attacked by his brother. "alot of things."

_Nii-san..._

Wendy and Grandine were about to go home at Fairy Hills when they saw Terry staring at the split tree.

"Grandine-sama..." Terry saw them. Then, Terry immediately held the hand of Wendy. They both blushed as their hands made contact with each other. "May I borrow your daughter for a moment?"

Grandine agreed, "Of course, Terence-kun."

"Wendy-chan, will you please come with me?" asked Terry while blushing.

"O-ok."

They went somewhere where there were only few people. Terry, then started to talk.

"I need to tell you something important..."

"What is it, Terry-kun?" asked Wendy.

"Wendy-chan, thanks for being my friend. You were my first friend in life, ad I feel very happy and comfortable. Seeing my friend smile, laugh, makes me want to smile and laugh too. Everyday, our friendship gets stronger, but..." Terry took a deep breath.

"Terry?"

"But, there is a feeling that keeps on bothering me. I don't know what is it, but somehow whenever you're there beside me, that feeling occurs. Then I finally understand what this feeling is..." Terry took a deep breath again.

"I realized that I **like **you."

This surprised Wendy, which made her heart beat faster. Terry confessed his feelings towards Wendy. Terry saw Wendy sinking her head. He thought Wendy doesn't like what she heard.

"But, that's ok if you like me back or not. I fine with it." Terry smiled softly. "I just want you to know how I feel about you."

Terry looked around, "Well, we better go to Grandine." Terry brought her to Grandine who was waiting for them.

Terry went back to the Ramen Shop. Wendy and Grandine went to Fairy Hills.

They arrived at Fairy Hills and Grandine went to her room. They were sleeping in seperate rooms.

Wendy jumped on her bed while hugging her teddy bear. She was thinking about what Terry said

_That's ok if you like me back or not, I'm fine with it._

"Terry-kun, I like you too..." whispered to herself while hugging the teddy bear tightly.

*Next Morning*

Terry arrived at the guild when suddenly, he received a letter from Laxus.

"The letter came from that lightning mage." said Laxus. "He said that to give to you."

Terry quickly grabbed the letter and read. "Did you guys fight?" asked Terry.

"No, he just gave me the letter." replied Laxus.

"Good because I'll be the one who's going to defeat him." Terry tossed the paper to the air and used his wind magic and tore the paper apart with it.

Terry left the guild without saying a word. The guild members began worry about him.

**_Meet me at Mom and Dad's grave. We'll meet there. Be ready, Terence... _**

**_-Clarence, your brother._**

* * *

Brother vs brother in the next chapter... I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. R&R please


	9. Chapter 9 (Clash of The Storm Brothers)

Hey guys, I just updated the chapter early because might not update for a very long time.

Wow, 6 reviews, 5 favs and 7 follows... thanks guys. I might surpass my first fanfic.

the tossing of paper part just popped out of my head. hehehhe

Will it be ok if the first fanfic will be the pre-sequel to this fanfic? What do you guys think? Review or PM me if you like the idea or not? Anyways, here is the battle between the brothers. Tell me if the battle is good or not? Please no harsh comments. I'm quite sensitive.

* * *

"Mommy... Daddy... what's happening?" asked the little blonde child.

"I want you to stay inside the closet until we say so." said his mommy.

"Why mommy?" he tilted his head as he was confused of what his mommy was talking about.

"Because we are playing hide-and-seek." she patted her son's head while she smiled.

The son quickly went inside the closet and giggled, "Ok mom, I'm ready."

"Quickly, hide Clarence." said the daddy.

"Where is Terence?" asked the mommy.

The father carried the 5 year old Terence, who was sleeping soundly while hugging a teddy bear. The mother started to cry.

"Ok Clarence, watched your little brother while we do something." said the mother.

The blonde child quickly wrapped his brother.

"Ok Clarence, just stay there." commanded the father. The child nodded.

"Stay there." the mother sobbed. "I love you, both of you." she kissed her sons' forehead and closed the door.

The two boys stayed for fifteen minutes. When the young Clarence was getting impatient, he opened the door and saw his parents lying on the ground, DEAD.

"MOMMY... DADDY!"

"Mom... Dad!" the lightning mage woke up from his nightmare.

"You ok, Clarence?" asked his partner who was at the other side of the room.

"I'm ok, Razor." he scratched his head. "It's been seven years since mom and dad died."

The blonde teen is Clarence Silverwind, and he is a lightning release mage. He wears a cloak that is color brown. He has a katana on his back which was similar to Terry's. He is a Laxus fan. He is the big brother of Terence.

They are currently inside the house where the Silverwind Family lived. At the back of the house, are two graves facing the ocean. The house is located at a cliff.

The other guy is razor. He uses blade magic. He wears black-silver vest (Similar to Gajeel). He is a Gajeel fan too. A very powerful mage and can shred his enemies to pieces.

"You sure he's going to come?" asked his partner.

"You don't need to ask." scolded Clarence, "Idiot, of course he is going to come. He is not a coward afterall."

Clarence turned his attention to the sky. The sky became dark, it was about to rain.

"Why is the sky crying?" asked Clarence to himself.

"CLARENCE!" someone shouted from the outside. "Where are you?" Terry arrived.

Clarence went outside and saw his brother soaked by the rain. "Hello Terence." he greeted his brother.

"So that's your little brother, a split image don't you think?" Razor snickered. "I'll be watching your fight." Razor jumped and landed on top of a tree to watch the fight in clear view.

"You still want to destroy every single one of the guild in Fiore?" asked Terry trying to convince his brother.

Clarence replied, "Yes." he replied with a simple answer. "I despise Guild Wizards."

"Not all wizards are bad, Nii-san." Terry clenched his fist. "There are some good wizards." he tried to convinced his brother, but Clarence wasn't influence by what Terry said.

"After I defeat you, my next guild to destroy is you beloved Fairy Tail." Clarence smirked.

"You wouldn't dare." Terry was ready to fight. He was holding his katana's handle, ready to be unsheathed.

"I will kill every single friend in your guild..." Clarence then made an evil smirk. "Including your that girl... Who was that girl's name again?" Clarence pointed his finger at his chin. "Oh yes, Wendy Marvell."

*smack*

Terry suddenly punched Clarence on the face. "If you lay a finger on Wendy-chan..." Terry then was engulfed by his tornado to show his wrath "I will kill you." said Terry coldly at his brother. The punch was enough to move Clarence away from Terry.

"Let's see if that seven years of training will be enough to kill me, shall we?" bragged Clarence while wiping his blood off his mouth.

-MAJOR BATTLE: TERENCE VS CLARENCE: CLASH OF THE STORM BROTHERS-

"Lightning release: spark cannon." Clarence fired a ball of lightning at Terry.

Terry clapped his hands together then touched his legs. "I grant the movement of the wind, Wind Release: Wind Walk" Terry began to move fast and managed to dodged the attack of Clarence.

"My turn to attack, Wind Release: Air Bullets." he blew multiple bullets at his brother using his mouth.

"I grant the armor of Zeus, Lightning release: lightning barrier" the technique was able to block the attack of Terry like it was nothing.

"Crap, I forgot he can use barrier spells." Terry cursed himself. "What should I do? I need to find his blind spot."

"Had enough Terence?" Clarence was charging his magic.

"I need smart here. To be honest, he has power, so..." Terence charged towards the lightning mage. "I have to be smarter than him."

"Wind Release: Mirror image." 3 to 5 Terrys were charging towards Clarence. "Lightning stream!" Clarence's lightning spread hitting all of the Terrys.

"What the heck?" Clarence was confused. All Terrys disappeared. "They were all fakes!"

The real Terry Appeared at the back of Clarence, who was caught off guard.

"Checkmate, Secret Art: Wind strike." Terry focused all of his magic on his palm forming a ball of pure wind energy. He managed to blast his brother.

Clarence received heavy damage on that spell. "Crap! When did he learn a Secret Art?"

Razor, who was sitting on top of the tree, was impressed by what he saw. "Well that packed a punch." Razor smirked. "What will you do now, Clarence?"

"I have enough of playing games." Lightning was bursting out of his body. "Time to finish this once and for all." Clarence then tries charging himself. "Lightning Release: Gãdo!". His Gãdo was summoned.

"Wind Release: Gãdo!" Terry then summoned his own Gãdo.

Razor whistled, "Gãdo vs Gãdo... let's see who's the true master of these Sentinels."

*Fairy Tail*

After Terry left, everyone seem to be worried about Terry. Wendy just arrived from Fairy Hills with her mother, Grandine and her exceed partner, Carla. She then noticed that Terry was not in the guild. She went to Lucy and Erza to ask where Terry is.

"Have you seen Terry-kun?" asked the bluenette.

Lucy and Erza tried to lie because they don't want Wendy to worry about Terry, "He went on a solo mission." said Lucy. Erza added, "He might be back later or tomorrow."

"Well Wendy-chan, he's not here." Carla crossed her arms.

"Terry-kun..." Wendy went to Mira. Carla was left behind and began talking with the two women. Suddenly Carla predicted something.

**_Someone was stabbed from behind and that same victim fell to the ocean. she also saw Wendy and the other guild mates were crying while half of the guild was destroyed._**

"What... was that?" Carla was frightening by her sudden prediction.

"What's wrong, Carla?" asked Lucy.

"It's nothing." replied Carla.

*Back at the fight*

The two Gãdo clashed their swords at each other, creating an explosion. Terry was holding out pretty well while, on the other hand, Clarence was losing. He could barely hold Terry for a period of time.

"Crap." Clarence cursed himself. "Razor!" he called his partner.

Razor stood up and was ready for battle. "Hai!"

Terry stepped out of the Gãdo, letting his Gãdo hold his brother for him.

"Blade Magic: floor." he slammed his hands on the floor producing blades, going towards Terry. Terry distanced himself away from Razor. When the wind mage was far enough, the blades stopped chasing him.

"His spell is only limited to mid-ranged attack." Now it was Terry turn to attack, "Wind Release: Air Blast." he blast Razor away and slammed him on a tree.

"Razor!" Clarence was shocked that Razor was knocked out pretty quickly. Terry then charged towards Clarence and kicked him to the cliff.

Clarence fell on the cliff, but... "Wind Release: chains." he fired the chains at Clarence and caught him by wrapping his brother tightly with the chains. He quickly pulled Clarence and went straight to Terry. Terry clenched his fist, ready to hit him at anytime.

As Clarence was near, Terry punched him in the face once again, but only this time, it was stronger than the first.

Terry released his brother from the chain and Clarence fell on the ground, tired and defeated.

"Finally it's over." said Terry.

"Yes for you." Razor appeared behind Terry and stabbed him. Clarence, who was on the ground, smirked as he saw his little brother.

Back at Fairy Tail, Wendy was drinking when suddenly, her drink fell and broke. Carla quickly went to Wendy to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine, Carla." she smiled at Carla to proved her she's ok.

"You need to be careful, Wendy dear?" said Grandine

"I'll be careful from now on Mama." replied Wendy.

Grandine then, sense Terry's blood because her sense is more sensitive than the dragon slayers. "Take care of Wendy while I go somewhere."

She left leaving Carla and Wendy wondering why she in a hurry.

Back at the fight, Terry couldn't believe that Razor appeared behind him and stabbed him.

Clarence slowly stood up, "I guess this is the end of the line Terence." he kicked Terry, making Terry go closer and deeper his stab wound.

Razor took his blade out of Terry's body. Terry coughed blood and blood was dripping on his wound. Clarence them gripped his hair and dragged him to the end of the cliff leaving a trail of blood.

He choked Terry while Terry was about to be thrown at the ocean.

"Any last words, little brother?"

Terry tried to reach his brother's shoulder and whispered to his brother, "Wind Release: Wind Cannon." He fired a Wind Cannon at his brother at close range. The attack created a huge explosion which blasted the two mages away from each other.

_Wendy-chan..._

Consequently, Terry fell off the cliff while Clarence was still engulfed by the explosion. As the explosion subsided, Clarence lost his right arm and shouted in pain.

"Damn you Terence. Damn you!" cursed Clarence while holding his right shoulder with his left hand. Razor immediately went to his partner to see if his ok.

"Hang in there." said Razor. Then Razor saw Terry's jacket flying towards them. Razor immediately grabbed the jacket.

Clarence slowly stood up and said while smirking, "Next stop, Fairy Tail..."

* * *

How's the fight scene? Is it bad or good? Rate and Review please...

Mashima owns this anime not me


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, dxer1116 here, I updated my first fanfic not long ago. I hope you guys enjoy my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of the story too.

9 follows... thanks guys. I'll make to make this story more interesting to read since I'm about to end my first first arc.

Here is chapter 10 guys. RAte and Review please .

I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima does.

* * *

Wendy was at the barside with Romeo and Chelia talking and exchanging jokes.

"I wish Terry was here with us." said Chelia. "He has great sense of humor."

"I thought I was the funny person. You said so?" Romeo pouted while poking Chelia's cheeks.

"Yeah, to me." Chelia said while poking Romeo's cheek. Wendy giggled at them, "You two are so sweet together." This caused Chelia and Romeo to blushed, but laughed after that.

"I heard that Terry confessed his feeling to you." asked Chelia. "Is it true?"

Wendy frowned while sinking her head, "Yeah."

"Are you ok, Wendy-chan?" said Chelia in a worried tone.

"It's just Terry..." Wendy felt worried. "He was sad when he confessed to me, but he still flashed a smile on me. I'm worried about him." she clenched her fist while she was holding her skirt.

Mira overheard their conversation and interrupted, "He was scared that you might reject him." said Mira. "Some people are like that when they confessed in order to maintain their friendship."

"Terry-kun."

Suddenly the guild was under attack. They all went outside to see who had the guts to attack Fairy Tail. As they went outside, they saw two figures in the smoke walking towards the guild.

The enemy suddenly charged towards the guild members and knocked some of them.

"Razor, take them out!" shouted Clarence.

"Hai!" replied Razor while smirking.

Team Natsu arrived at the scene where the two mages appeared. "It's that blonde kid!" shouted Natsu while pointing at them.

"And another one." added Erza. "He looks dangerous."

"Where is Terry when we need him?" complained Gray.

"We don't have time to think about that, guys?" said Lucy who was ready to fight with her keys on her hands.

"Oh, Terence." Clarence chuckled in an evil manner. "Let's just say, he's out of my list."

"What do you mean?" questioned Wendy "Where is Terry-kun?"

Clarence only smirked and didn't answer, but Wendy understood what Clarence meant. Wendy shook her head in disbelief.

"No, it's not true." Wendy still shook her head. "No, He's not..."

"You don't believe me, little girl? I'll give you proof." Claremce showed Terry's jacket which was covered with blood. Wendy recognized the scent of the blood.

Tears began falling from Wendy's cheeks. "Terry..."

"It can't be true!" Natsu became furious. "He is not dead!"

"Wendy..." Lucy tried to comfort the crying bluenette.

"You should see how he died, blood splattered as Razor stabbed him from behind." Clarence explained making Wendy cry harder and the others become angry. "Oh, how he shouted in pain. His helpless body couldn't even stand..."

"Enough!" said Wendy.

Clarence felt insulted as he was interrupted by Wendy. "Excuse me, how dare you interrupted me when I'm..."

"You killed him..." whispered Wendy. "I'll make you pay..."

Wendy, then was starting to glow and the wind around her began to swirl around her. Her magic began to increase.

"What is happening to Wendy?" Lucy said she stepped away from Wendy.

"This also happened when we were facing against Tatarus when we were about to deactivate Face." said Carla.

Scales began to appear on Wendy's body. Natsu noticed the change. "She's in Dragon Force mode." said Natsu.

"This is getting interesting." Clarence positioned himself for battle. "Let's see how the Sky Maiden really fights."

Wendy charged towards the Lightning mage with such speed. "Sky Dragon: Talons." Wendy hit the mage with such power, Clarence tried to block the attack with his one hand since his other hand was gone.

Wendy distanced herself, "You lost an arm."

"Terry tore my hand before he died and fell on the cliff." explained Clarence. "I remembered he smirked before he fell and died as he tore my arm apart."

Natsu laughed, "So he was able to hit you before he died."

"Enough, he's gone, and all of you will join him sooner or later."

Natsu cracked his knuckles, "Let's see if you can."

"He's my opponent, Natsu-nii." scolded Wendy.

*Where Grandine is*

Grandine has been flying for hours trying to search for Terry until she found a body floating on the ocean. She descended and saw Terry, dead. She quickly picked up the boy and brought the body to land.

"So he's dead." said Grandine. She turned herself to human form.

Terry's upper clothes were torn by his Wild Cannon and received minor magic burns. Grandine checked his vital organs. She observed that Terry died of internal bleeding in the abdomen. Some of his organs were crush.

"I guess I have to bring him back to life with my magic." Grandine gently placed both of her hand on Terry's abdomen. "I might temporarily lose the ability to turn myself to my Dragon form, but I'm grateful for Terry saved me from being imprisoned forever."

Her hands started to glow, "This might take time."

*Magnolia*

Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail, Wendy went all out on Clarence. For a lightning mage, he can't seem to keep up with Wendy's speed. She hits him on front, then hits him on the back, then on side of the ribs. Clarence quickly distanced away from the enraged Sky Dragon Slayer.

"I never seen Wendy fight like this." said Lucy.

Even Erza was astonished, "She's so strong."

Wendy puffed her cheeks, "Sky Dragon..."

"Not so fast missy..." Razor appeared behind Wendy, but she suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Roar!" Wendy appeared behind Razor and fired her powerful roar on Razor and Clarence. The roar was so powerful, it created a path of the roar.

Luckily for them, Clarence activated his Gãdo to blocked the attack but barely. It made a crack on the Gãdo.

"No wonder Terence highly respect you." Clarence smirked. "For a little girl like you, you're very strong. No wonder you are named the Sky Sorceress. Even the Wind Emperor respect you."

Thunder clouds were gathering around the skies of Magnolia. Because Wendy is Sky Dragon Slayer, she knew that the thunderstorm clouds were summoned. Suddenly, a lightning strike hit Clarence, but he was not hurt by the lightning.

Clarence clashed his fist on his palm, "I'm all recharged, and ready to go." Lightning was gathering around Clarence. "Time to get serious. Be ready Sky Brat."

Wendy positioned herself to fight with her eyes focused on her target. "As a member of Fairy Tail, I'm always ready.' shouted Wendy.

"Guys, we need to assist Wendy!" commanded Erza. Everyone obeyed, but they was stopped by Razor.

"You are all my opponents." said Razor while he summoned blades.

"We have no time dealing with you right now." Natsu's hand was now covered with flames.

"If you want to save that Sky Brat, you have to go through me." Razor positioned himself for battle.

Meanwhile, Grandine was still healing and reviving Terry. She wiped her sweat on her forehead and continued using her magic. Suddenly, she sensed something dark inside Terry's body.

"Is this Terry's emotions?" said Grandine. "But why is it filled with sorrow and agony?"

Suddenly Terry started to breathe.

Terry, then started to whisper something, "Mama... Papa... don't leave me..."

Tears fell on Terry's cheeks while his eyes was still closed, "Nii-san..."

"Terence-kun..." gently wiped Terry's tears. "You always show your smile to others, especially to Wendy-chan, but deep inside, you're hiding your sorrow and pain."

*Terry's Dream in a flashback (Few weeks before Terry joined Fairy Tail)*

*Terry's POV*

My companion and I were struggling as we were battling the legendary black dragon who strike fear on the people of Fiore. This is also the same dragon that was responsible for the 7 year disappearance of the Fairy Tail wizards.

We were at the verge of defeat. My two other companions were giving up and I was also about to, but certain silver-haired mage told to never give up.

"What are you pussys doing there?" scolded the silver-haired boy. "We never give up, not ever."

"But senpai." I said. "We have ran out of magic."

The silver-haired mage stood up, "Ryujin, we have no choice."

The giant colossal silver dragon replied, "Are you sure about this? You might die you know. What about your one and only **love** back at the guild?"

"But you do know the side effects of the spell. If the I, the user, use this spell, Everyone, who knows me and even my friends and most especially her, their memories I had with them will be erased. I will cease to exist in their memories. She will forget about me."

"How about me, Senpai?" I asked.

"Those who witnessed me using this spell, their memories will not be erase." answered the silver-haired boy.

Senpai stood erect as he he was preparing for his final spell. He began to glow, "Terence-san, Will you promise me one thing before I depart?"

"Yes Senpai?" I asked, curious what he would say.

"Promise me..." a magic circle covered the whole area. "That you take care of her."

"Yes senpai!"

"Befriend her, enjoy your time together, protect her..." he smiled while tears fell in his cheeks. "And most especially, Love her with all you heart. Do these thing that I haven't done with her."

"I promise."

"And also take this." something dark came out of his left eye went into Terry's left eye. "This might help you in your future battles."

"Take care my friend." then everything became white because of the flash. "Please always be with Wen-chan."

After the spell, he was gone, just like that. Two of my companions also witnessed the spell. "Goodbye, my friend."

*Terry's dream and POV ended*

Terry suddebly jerked and noticed he was alive and awake. He turned around and saw Grandine, happy and surprised.

"Finally, you're awake." sighed Grandine.

He stood up, "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"My brother, he's about destroy Fairy Tail" said Terry. "Grandine-sama, lead the way."

"I can't turn myself into a dragon. I used half of my magic to revive you."

"Wind Release: Blessing from the Heavens" Terry started to glow gold. "No choice but to carry us back to the guild."

"I will always keep your promise to protect and love Wendy-chan." said Terry to himself.

The two were engulfed by the golden tornado as it was carrying Grandine and Terry to Fairy Tail.

"Next stop, Fairy Tail!"

* * *

How is the chapter guys, Good or Bad? R&R guys


	11. Chapter 11 ( Storm Brother arc end)

Hey everybody, dxer1116 here. This will be the last arc of the fanfic. _**The Storm Brothers arc.** _I'm already planning another arc which is mainly on WendyxTerence. I'll be also updating a special chapter tomorrow(If possible). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

To reader who just read this story, if you like this story, please Rate & Review.

I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima owns it.

* * *

Wendy was struggling against Clarence, who was already going all out. Wendy was on her knees and was breathing heavily. Clarence took out his katana and charged towards Wendy. She couldn't dodge the attack because she was regaining her magic and didn't notice.

As she saw Clarence, his blade was inches away from her. "Got you now, brat."

"Sky God: Bellow." Chelia interrupted Clarence, making Clarence distanced himself away from the two girls.

Romeo appeared behind Clarence. "Crimson Flame Mode!" Clarence blocked the attack. Romeo distanced himself.

"You alright Wendy-chan?" asked Romeo.

"I'm fine Romeo-kun." replied Wendy.

Meanwhile, Terence almost arrived at Magnolia until he saw explosions and smoke coming from the guild.

"We need to hurry." said Grandine.

"Ok." Terry replied.

*Back at the fight*

"Romeo!" Chelia saw Romeo struggling. He can't keep up with the lightning mage. Romeo was blasted beside the girls.

Clarence crossed his arms, "Playtime is over." his eyes glowed yellow. He summoned his Gãdo with his sword in hand, and ready to slash the three pre-teens at anytime. The pre-teens got nowhere to go and they have no hope left.

"Dammit!" cursed Romeo.

"We're going to die." Chelia was trembling with fear.

"Terry-kun..." Wendy closed her eyes.

"Be gone.. Gãdo kill them." The Gãdo obeyed the command and about to strike them, until.

Someone shot the Gãdo and the shot went through him. Then, the front and back of the Gãdo suddenly exploded making the Gãdo disappeared.

"Who fired that?" Clarence confused where the shot come from.

***Meanwhile***

Natsu and the rest of Team Natsu can't seem to go through the blade mage. Razor smirked as the fairy mages were struggling.

"Blast it, I have no time dealing with you brat."

"Sky Dragon Roar!" A powerful roar was fired at Razor.

"Not again!" cursed Razor. He was hit by the same roar, but more powerful.

"Are you ok, children?" Grandine appeared.

"We are fine Grandine-san." said Lucy.

***Where Clarence was***

"Wind Release: Steam" whispered to himself.

"What the?" Clarence looked around and wondered who was doing this. Wendy and the two pre-teens were also wondering where the steam came from.

Suddenly the three pre-teens were transported away from the fight, leaving the confused lightning mage. They were transported on the top floor of th guild building Wendy was sitting on the ground.

"I'm glad you guys are ok."

Wendy widened her eyes as she couldn't believe what she saw. "Te... Te... Terry-kun." stuttered Wendy. The others were also surprised by the unexpected arrival of the Wind Release Mage.

Terry knelt in front of Wendy who was near from him. "You ok?" asked Terry while flashing a smile.

Wendy immediately hugged the blonde boy tightly. Wendy burst to tears. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry to worry you." said Terry while hugging her back.

"I thought I would lose you." Wendy sniffed. "I thought you died."

They slowly broke the hug and Terry wiped Wendy's tears. "I'm never going to leave you, not ever." grinned Terry, making Wendy smile.

Terry stood up. "I have a score to settle, first." said Terry. "You guys stay here." He charged up a ball of wind energy.

Wendy held his sleeve, "Be careful, ok."

"Ok." Terry smiled.

"And Terry-kun..."

"Yeah, Wendy-chan."

"I..." Wendy wanted to confessed her feeling towards him, but changed her mind. "I'm sure you'll win."

"Of course, I'm the Wind Emperor." said Terry. "I'll win this fight."

Terry then stood on the wall preparing his ball of energy. He bent his knees, preparing to charge towards Clarence.

Clarence then saw Terence on top of the building. "There you are." He also charged his lightning magic on his palm.

"Secret Art:..."

"Secret Art:..."

As the steam was gone, Clarence's arms became a lightning drill. Terence's hand has a ball of wind energy. Then, the two charged towards at each other at super speed. Clarence lightning was leaving a path of debris. An explosion was created as Terry landed on the ground and got out of the smoke. As they got closer, their attack were prepared to hit each other.

"LIGHTNING PIERCE!"

"WIND STRIKEEE!"

As they clashed, they were holding their attack together, either not letting the other win. Terry's hand began bleeding, but didn't flinch by the pain And continued going on.

Wendy and the others were watching from the roof. Wendy wanted to help, but it was getting dangerous there. then, Romeo shouted something.

"Don't get beaten up by the likes of him!" shouted Romeo. "As your rival and friend, I don't want to see you beaten up, especially in front of Wendy-chan."

"Don't give up Terry-kun!" Wendy shouted too. "We are here to support you!"

Terry also heard his guildmates and citizens from Magnolia cheering on Terry and chanting, "Don't give up."

He looked to his other side and saw Takeshi and Leona also cheering him. He smirked as he felt determined hearing from these people. "Thanks guys." whispered to himself.

Clarence, then felt himself being pushed back, an his ball of energy slowly increasing its size. "Crap, Razor!"

Razor heard him while he was fighting against Team Natsu. Razor was also srruggling against them. He took his time to escape.

Razor saw Terry was clashing against his brother. He saw a open spot behind Terry. He took hi opportunity to attack Terry's back. Fortunately, Terry saw it and slighty turned his body to block the sword attack with his bare hand. It pierce through the hand but didn't reach Terry.

Terry gripped the sword in order for the sword to not come off. Razor was having a hard time pulling the sword.

Suddenly, Terry charged another ball of energy on the other hand. His left hand was clashing against his brother while the other was used to blast away Razor.

"Impossible!" said Razor. After that he was blasted away by the ball of energy while the other ball of energy was increasing the size tremendously. Clarence was overpowered by his brother and he can't hold much longer.

He whispered as he already admitted defeat, "I lost." he was blasted away from Terry. Everyone cheered as Terry won the battle. Terry slowly went closer to Clarence, his brother. As he arrived, he noticed a mark similar when fought with the Legendary black dragon with his silver-haired friend who past away.

"Mind Control Tattoo." said Terry. "No wonder..."

"TERRYYYY!" Terry heard someone was calling. As he turned around, he was tackle-hugged by Wendy. "You won Terry-kun." Wendy smiled as she wrapped the wind mage around neck. The others also went to Terry as they patted his back.

Erza interrupted Terry, "What do we do with the two?" asked Erza. Terry exchanged look with Wendy qho was still wrapping her arms around Terry's neck. They broke the hug.

"I don't know, Erza-san, but..." Terry pointed Clarence. "He's my brother, so I can't leave like this." he said in a clueless manner. Everyone we were shocked that guy who tried to kill Terry was his brother.

"But he was under control by someone to kill me." explained Terry. "So I don't blame him for causing all this ruckus."

Terry slowly carried his unconscious brother back to the guild infirmary let him rest himself.

_Nii-san, I hope that mind control spell is gone._

Erza ad Natsu carried Razor back to the infirmary. The others watched the group going inside the half-destroyed building of Fairy Tail.

*Meanwhile somewhere faraway place*

"It seems that these people took out Clarence and Razor." a certain Raven-haired teen around 18 said.

"Like I care." said the Red-haired boy. "You could send me instead of those weakling."

"Weaklings you say. That lightning mage is your equal." said the Raven-haired.

"We arrived at the village we want to destroy." said the Raven-haired. "Do your stuff and prove to me you're stronger."

The red-haired boy smirked. "Fire Release: Blaze Explosion." turned around and with a snapped of his finger. The village exploded and now covered with flames.

Screams and yells were heard from the village shouting for help. The red-haired teen was satisfied to see people burned an engulfed by fire. "Oh the screams, music to my ears." said the boy as stretch his arms.

*Meanwhile back at Magnolia on the next day*

Terry was sleeping while sitting on a chair near Clarence's bed or is he? Terry woke up and saw his brother was gone and also Razor.

"Crap, they're gone."

He stood up and went out of the infirmary. He told everyone until...

He saw Clarence playing with little Asuka. The others at the guild were smiling as they saw the lightning mage having fun with Asuka.

"Terry-kun." Wendy was calling Terry come with them.

"So this beautiful young lady called you Terry, huh?" Clarence tease Terry. "I thought Mom and Dad are the only people who called you Terry." Razor and the others were giggling behind Clarence.

"Shut up, Nii-san." Terry blushed while joining them. Terry's reaction made Clarence laughed.

"You're one shy person you know that." he patted his little brother's head. "Good to see you again, lil bro."

"Me too." replied Terry while smiling.

* * *

Yeah, I just introduced the main antagonist of the story. And how is the ending, Good or Bad? Please RAte & and review if you like the story. thanks guys.


	12. Chapter 12 (special chapter)

Hey guys dxer1116 here. Here is the special chapter I mentioned on the last chapter. This is all Mainly WendyxTerence chapter. Our OC is jealous because Wendy went on a date with someone. I won't spoil you guys and read the chapter if you're interested.

I put funny scenes. Tell me guys if the chapter is funny or not. If not, then I'll not put funny scenes often in later chapters.

**To Angel-san:** Your last review gave me an idea in some of scenes in the chapter. So thanks. :)

**To chok . minqi: **glad you like the story. (I put space because whenever I type your username and save the document, your username disappears. I hope you you're not offended man.)

Well let's start the story.

I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does.

* * *

Everything seems quiet, very quiet. Terry was at the barside, uncomfortable with the sudden silence. Natsu and the rest of his teammates were also there. Natsu's eyes began to twitch until he couldn't take it anymore because of the uncomfortable silence.

"The guild is so silent!" roared Natsu.

"We already know, Flame brain." Gray was annoyed by Natsu's complaints.

"This happen rarely." added Lucy.

Their foreheads collide as they were about to fight. "You wanna bring it stripper?" Natsu shouted.

"Bring it on, tobacco breath." Gray shouted back. Then they started fighting.

"At least it's not that quiet anymore." Lucy chuckled.

"Aren't you going to stop them, Erza-san?" asked Terry.

"I'll leave them for now." Erza crossed her arms as she watched the male mages fighting.

Lucy, and Terry both sweatdropped.

"Where is Wendy-chan anyway?" Terry asked. Around this time they should be talking and exchanging jokes right now, but she's not here. He wondered where his blue-haired best friend/crush was.

Lucy made a sly smirk. She wanted to tease the poor fellow, "She went on a date with a boy who is her classmate in school." She wanted to know how Terry would react.

"Zeref say whaaa?" Terry suddenly stood up, and was shocked. Yes, what Lucy predicted. His reaction was so priceless. "Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know, a place where it is really romantic." Lucy said while pointed her chin.

Terry gulped, thinking that Wendy and that random guy would be together. Terry became jealous. He quickly stood up.

"Crap... crap..." he quickly wore his white hoodie since his jacket was shred apart from the last battle. But now the only thing in mind is to stalk Wendy and her date which is not Terry-like.

He ran through the guild corridors and slipped because Max was mopping the floor. Terry fell on the floor, head first. He stood immediately and ran outside the guild.

"Lucy-san, I think you were little too harsh." said Mira.

"Nothing is harsh when it comes to love." Chelia interrupted with Romeo holding her hand.

"Speaking of love, you two are getting lovey-dovey. What have you been up to guys?" Lucy was curious. The conversation made Gray and Natsu stopped, also curious about the relationship of the two pre-teens.

"Nothing guys, ok?" Romeo lied while blushing.

"Lucy-san." asked Chelia. "Were you lying about Wendy going on a date?"

"No, she really went on a date, but she doesn't like the guy who date her." answered Lucy. "But she accepted the guy's offer because she doesn't want hurt the guy's feeling."

"Wendy-chan is too nice." Chelia sweatdropped. "She needs to learn how to say 'no'."

"Who is this guy who captured the heart of our sky dragon slayer." asked Gray.

"That person is..." Lucy chuckled. Erza then continued what Lucy said, "A certain young Wind Mage in our guild." Erza crossed her arms and legs.

"Wait..." Natsu wondered. "The only wind mage in our guild is..." Natsu was now thinking of the blonde wind mage. Natsu grinned as he guessed it right.

Gray then spoke, "Wendy likes him and he likes Wendy... That would mean..."

"A cute couple... KYAAHHHH!" Mira and Lucy shrieked together thinking about them being a couple.

*Meanwhile*

Wendy and her date were at the ticket booth of a Movie house, which is one of the famous places in Magnolia. She looked rather beautiful with her dress and her hair was tied up, twin tails. At at the moment, Terry was stunned by her beauty. They are going to watch a love story. Terry was at the bushes hiding.

"Why am I stalking? This is not me." Terry scratched his head.

He was wearing a disguise. He was wearing a red open hoodie with a plain white t-shirt inside. He was wearing black tight jeans. He has a necklace dogtag and a pair of shades.

The wind mage saw that the couple (Oh crap, Terry is not gonna like that) got their tickets and went in to the movie house. Terry was still falling in line.

Then the girls at the back were gazing at the blonde boy. Some were shrieking quietly as Terry looked at the back and removed his shades. (Slow motion)

"Is there something the matter?" said Terry. That cause all the girls at the back to faint.

Terry sweatdropped and sighed.

*Flashback*

Terry was running until bumped someone.

"Watch where you're going, man." said Terry. Then, the person that bumped Terry was no other than Clarence Silverwind, his big brother.

"Hey bro, why the hurry?" asked Clarence.

"Hey Nii-san, can you help me with a disguise?" asked Terry

"Ok, but why?" Clarence wondered.

Terry then explained everything. This made Clarence laughed until he choked himself.

"Ok, I'll help you, but you need to look good in your disguise."

*Flashback ended*

Now it was his turn in the ticket booth.

"Ticket for one person, please." Terry said.

"A cute single, huh? That's unusual. Anyway, here is your ticket." The woman in the ticket booth smiled as she gave the ticket whereas Terry paid. The girls behind him were whispering.

"He is single." whispered one girl to the other. "But he's so cute and good-looking." Terry sweatdropped again.

After that, Terry went inside the movie house. It was dark because the movie didn't start yet. Terry sat at the top near Wendy and the guy. They began talking to each other.

"Thank you for taking me to the movies, Phil-san." said Wendy.

"And thank you for being my date, Marvell-chan." the guy named Phil kiss her hand.

Terry's eyes began to twitch and that guy was driving him crazy. "If he kisses her again I'm gonna..." everyone began staring at him, including Wendy amd Phil.

"I mean the villain, for Kami's sake." Terry shouted. Timing that scene in the story happens.

"Singles.." Phil whispered.

After watching the movie, they now went to a five star restaurant.

"Table for two please." said Phil.

As Wendy was about sit Phil help her, "As a gentleman, I must help the young lady."

"Thank you Phil-chan."

"Marvell-chan, closed your eyes." Wendy closed her eyes.

Phil received a bouquet of flowers for Wendy from the waiter. "You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and saw flowers in front of her. "For me?"

"Yes, for you."

Wendy smiled, "Thank you, Phil-san."

Terry saw everything and frowned. But on the bright side, at least Wendy enjoyed her date and was happy. That's what he thought. He slightly smiled.

"Maybe stalking her wasn't a bad idea in the first place. I can see her enjoying herself." said Terry to himself.

He left them, and went to the Ramen Shop because made him hungry and craved for Ramen. Meanwhile, Phil was about to bring Wendy home. They stopped by at a small park not far away from Fairy Hills. They sat at a bench. They began their conversation.

"Marvell-chan, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, Phil-san?"

"I know this sounded weird, but I have a crush on you." Wendy was astonished. "Ever since you helped me from those bullies, that's where I started to have a crush on you."

Wendy smiled she knew that took a lot of guts. It was the same as Terry confessing his love to her, but then her smiled faded because she doesn't have the feelings towards him as Phil does.

"I'm sorry." Wendy apologized. "I really enjoy our date, I really did, but I don't have the same feeling towards you because." Then Wendy was thinking of Terry. "There is also a person I like too. I had a crush on him ever since he was at my side. I'm sorry."

Phil felt rejected but he smiled that Wendy was honest, "That's ok Marvell-chan, at least I told the truth, but we can still be friends right?"

"Sure..." Wendy high-fived him. "And oh yeah, Samantha has a crush on you." Wendy then covered her mouth. "Ops, that was supposed to be secret but I blurted it out."

"Wait, the school's hottest badass girl has a crush on me." said Phil while pointing to himself. Phil began turning red. "Why is my heart beating fast?"

"Well that escalated quickly." giggled Wendy. (got the idea from Angel-san from one the reviews. Thanks Angel-san)

Suddenly, a group of boys surrounded them. "Well, well the sky maiden and the coward, nice to see you again."

Fear began to fill Phil's eyes, "It's them, the bullies."

"What do you want now?" Wendy positioned herself for a fight. "Why do you bully Phil-chan?"

"We just want some fun, and you look beautiful tonight, sky maiden." The bully tried to change the topic. "Since we are outside the school, we are allowed to use our magic."

Back at the Ramen Shop, Terry ate around 50 bowls of ramen and he was with Clarence also eating around 67 bowls. Suddenly He heard an explosion. Terry stood and went to the explosion.

"Hey Terence, you need to pay!" shouted Takeshi.

"Clarence is paying!" replied Terry.

Takeshi turned his attention to Clarence, who was already about to escape but caught. "12,500 jewels please." Clarence gulped and turned pale.

"Damn you Terence!" Clarence cursed Terry as Terry disappeared.

Wendy took out few of the guys who were accompanying the bully.

"There about 20 of them, what should we do?" asked Phil. Wendy was then caught by one of the bully who uses restriction magic.

"We caught you now, dragon slayer." said the leader of the bullies. "Time to have some fun."

Suddenly a barrier of wind covered Wendy and Phil. "What is this?" Phil was now more frightnened then before but Wendy said while smiling as she knew who cast the wind barrier, "Don't worry, he's on our side."

Terry then appeared while scratching his head. "Trying to take advantage of a girl at night is unforgivable." Terry stared coldly at them. "I'm going beat all of you up."

"What.. You and what army?" the bullies prepare to fight the blonde.

"Why do I need an army if I have this on my side?" Terry smirked as he summoned his Gãdo. "Gãdo, if you please." He slammed his sword on the ground. The bullies were scared and ran away.

"He's so awesome." Phil then turn his attention to Wendy. "Marvell-chan watched him with admiration. He must the guy Marvell-chan is about."

"Thanks Gado for helping us." The Gado actioned 'no problem' to Terry while yawning.

"Sorry for waking you up." Terry grinned. "Be sure you get a lot of rest now." The Gado saluted and disappeared.

"You ok? I went here as soon as I heard the explosion." Terry asked them.

"We're ok." replied Wendy.

"You better go now since it's already late. Carla might be worried about you." and Terry went to the opposite way and left.

"Terry?"

Terry stopped, "Yeah, Wendy-chan?"

"Thanks." Wendy smiled at him which made Terry blushed.

"No problem, ah... ah... you guys can go now."

"Next day*

Wendy was now at the barside, talking with Lucy and Mira about what happen yesterday.

"So he was like you knight and shining armor." Lucy said.

Wendy replied while slightly blushing, "Yeah..."

Suddenly someone barged the door open and it was Terry ran away from somebody. He ran to barside, seeking protection from the girls.

"I got away..." Terry was panting from exhaustion.

Lucy then brought up the topic about yesterday, "So Terry, how was stalking?"

"Don't have the time to talk about it." said Terry while blushing.

"Stalking?" Wendy became confused and wondered. "I don't get it."

They were interrupted by a unexpected noise coming the outside. The door was banged open and a furious lightning mage appeared.

"Terence Silverwind, you owe me money!" Terry left Clarence at the Ramen shop and was forced to pay his ramen meals and Terry's.

"Meep." Terry gulped and tried to escape the wrath of the lightning mage.

"I'll try to pay you back Nii-san." said Terry while running away from his brother.

Clarence ignored him and continued chasing him.

They all laughed including Wendy, who was watching her crush escaping the wrath of Clarence. As the two Storm Brothers were outside, Terry's scream was heard from the outside.

"Poor Terry.." giggled Wendy, "But I still love him though."

* * *

Well, the chapter is finished. Tell me if you like the chapter or not? All opinions are welcome, no harsh comments please. I have two ideas for the next arc. Tell me guys which arc should I go first.

1st idea: Second Grand Magic Games arc (Oc's needed if possible)

2nd idea: Igneel and Metallicana arc

I'm going to make both arcs but I'm confused which one should I go first. Tell me by review or by PM. And if you guys have ideas of another arc beside these two, tell me about it and explained about the arc. Your ideas and opinions are are welcome. Please no harsh comments or opinions please, we are all nice people here.


	13. Chapter 13 (mini-arc begins)

hey guys dxer1116 here. I'm making a mini-arc that has some connection to my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

About the two arcs I mentioned before, please review or PM me which arcs I'm going to do first. I appreciate it. I'll give guys info about the two arcs in the end of the chapter.

spiralgamer: It's a little sad when Terry confessed his feeling to Wendy, and the forgotten boy, he's mentioned in this chapter and will be mentioned in future chapters.

chok . minqi: I like the idea about the exceed idea. I used some of your ideas in the chapter. I'll give credit for that.

* * *

Terry was preparing for his first solo mission as a Fairy Tail mage. He always goes on a mission with other people, but now he wants to go a solo mission. At first, Wendy and Clarence were against the idea, but Terry kept on convincing them that he wanted to go on a solo mission.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'll be fine." Terry was telling them, trying to convince them not to worry about him.

Wendy still opposed, "But still Terry..." Wendy was about to continue opposing but Clarence stopped her. "But Clarence-san..." Clarence shook his head, trying to tell her it's useless now.

He turned his attention to his little brother, "You sure, little bro?"

Terry grinned, "I'm not a little kid anymore, Nii-san. I can handle things on my own."

He was right. He's very independent, and can handle things that on his own. He's strong and smart so why worry about him? Clarence sighed and smiled as Terence won the argument.

Minutes later, Terry was preparing things for the mission. Wendy went near to Terry as he was finished. Wendy was hiding something behind her. He patted his shoulder.

"T-Terry?" Wendy called him. "I have something to give before you go." she gave him a box. Terry opened the box and saw a silver bracelet with a blue crystal. "Since the bracelet I last gave you was destroyed, I bought you another one." Wendy smiled, "The store clerk told me that the bracelet brings good luck."

"Thanks Wen." Terry wears the bracelet around his right hand. Suddenly, Wendy gave him a warm embrace.

"Please be careful, Terry..." Wendy buried her head on Terry's chest as she hugged Terry tightly.

"I'll be back." Terry brushed her blue hair. "I promise."

They broke the hug with both of them turning red as they were gazing at each other until Carla interrupted them, "Ahem, Terry you're mission..."

"Oh crap, I forgot." Terry quickly grabbed his bag as he went his way to the door. Clarence wished him luck on his mission. Wendy once again kept on telling to be careful.

The mages watched Terry as he left Fairy Tail. Clarence and Wendy began to worry about him, but Carla said to them that he can handle the mission all by himself, he's a Fairy Tail wizard after all. They both smiled as they have in faith.

After hours of train ride, Terry arrived at the place where the client lived or stayed, some would say. He stepped in until a Rune Knight stopped him from going in.

"What is your business here, kid?" asked the rune knight.

"I'm here for the mission.." replied Terry. "I would like to speak with the client."

"Who is your client and what's the mission?"

Terry stood erect. "The current chairman of the new Magic Council and I'm here to capture a dangerous fugitive whose name is Kratos, former guild master of a dark guild Death Reaper." Terry showed his guild mark on his neck.

"Right this way, I'll escort you to the chairman." The rune knight escorted the blonde kid.

They arrived at the office of the chairman. "There is someone who would like to talk to you, chairman."

"Bring him in." said the chairman. The boy went inside and introduced himself to the chairman.

"My name Terence Silverwind and I'm here for the mission."

"Welcome, I'm the chairman. So you're here to tell you info about the fugitive." The chairman stood and looked to the window. "Well, I'll tell you. You already know that you're target is a former guild master of a dark guild." Terry nodded.

"His name is Kratos and he uses blade magic." explained the chairman.

After that, Razor came to his mind because he's also a blade mage. Well, Blade-make magic. "Where do you think Kratos will hide?" asked Terry. "I think your knowledge about him might help me locate him or better yet, help me take him down."

The chairman told everything the man named Kratos. He knew not only his a former Guild Master of a strong dark guild, he was also one of his senpai's enemies in the past. He knew that he was this dangerous.

He was given a map with information about where the fugitive is. He was all set to go and find Kratos, but first he needs to visit a friend first. His house was not far from here.

***Location: Cait Shelter***

Terry arrived at Cait Shelter. The place was Wendy's first guild and home of his friend.

He saw the building which is a shape of a cat, but one ear was gone. He went in while someone was watching his move. The inside was dirty and dusty. Well, it was an abandoned building, what does he suspect? Terry sat down until someone appeared behind him, wrapping his neck around him while kunai was on his throat. The unknown figure started to talk.

"State your name and purpose." said the unknown figure while pointing his kunai his neck.

"You still remember me when we fought against Acnologia together." Terry said like he knew that unknown figure. "So this where you live right now ever since Emin-senpai past away, right Connor?"

The unknown figure appeared to be a yellow exceed carrying a sling bag and holding a kunai. His name is Connor, partner and brother of Eminuel Dawnlight, a mystic dragon slayer and a Sealed Beast Carrier. The exceed also knew Terry since Emin saved Terry from being killed by the mages who massacred the Silverwind family.

"Terence..." The yellow exceed was shocked to see a friend visiting him.

"It's been a long time, my friend. How are you Connor?" Terry sat on a chair and Connor, too.

"I'm fine, but trying move on since I've thinking about Emin." Connor frowned as he misses his partner really badly.

Terry remembered his purpose for visiting Connor, "Connor, I have a favor to ask you?"

"What is it, Terence?"

"I would like to borrow Emin's chukoto because I need it to take down and capture Kratos."

Connor flew towards a cabinet and grabbed the chukoto. He gave it Terry. "It's a little dusty, but it's still sharp as ever." Terry slowly took the chukoto. It was quite heavy. He tried to unsheathed the chukoto and saw the blade, sharp as always.

Connor warned him about Kratos. "Be careful, Emin once fought him, and he told me he's strong. He took down the wizard using Death Eye Illusion." Connor then watched Terry's left eye. "The Death Eye was now given to you, right Terence?"

Terry held his left eye as he remembered that Emin gave him the Death Eye before died. "I could activate it whem using his Chukoto." Connor nodded as Terry was correctly.

Terry smirked as he knew that day of using the eye has finally come. Connor smiled as Terry thanked him and was now heading his way to take down Kratos.

"I'll be coming to pick you up." Terry shouted. "I'm going to bring you back to Fairy Tail."

"If you survived!" shouted Connor back.

"I will!" Terry waved his hand and shouted Good bye.

"Next stop, Death Reaper Guild..." Terry whispered to himself.

* * *

Igneel and Metalicana arc: The Fairy Tail members heard rumors about two dragons terrorizing somewhere in Fiore and Terry still trying to master his new spell. (mentioned in the future chapters in the mini-arc) The guild tries to investigate about the rumors. Terry and Clarence finally reunite with their parents but not in a happy way. Wendy and Eminuel will finally meet - childhood friends meet again, but Wendy had no memories about him. Igneel and Metalicana trying to kill their foster children? And a new another release mage?! This arc has a lot of FEELS.

Second Magic Magic Games: All guilds in different parts of Fiore will fight their way to top. Fairy Tail defending their title as the Strongest Guild in Fiore. Our heroes will only have three months to prepare for the tournament. And their is a traitor in Fairy Tail?

So what do you think guys? Its your choice which arc to go first.

And I hope you enjoys this chapter. R&R if you like my story.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody dxer1116 here. **I apologized for deleting.** Here is the real second chapter of the mini-arc. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because this chapter has a fighting scene.

Also please tell me which arc should I do first (info about the two arcs on the last chapter) Some people already told me (thanks guys), the second arc is leading. If anyone wants the 1st idea please tell me or if you guys want the 2nd idea, I'll do it after the mini-arc. Anyways, I hope you the chapter.

Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

*Fiore Middle School*

*Fiore Middle School*

Wendy had been daydreaming during class. She was thinking about Terry and she's worried about him. The teacher noticed her not paying attention in class. The teacher also wondered why she was daydreaming because she had never acted like this before.

Wendy is one of the top students in her class. Every test, she always had a great score. Everyone, like Terry, idolize her because she's a really strong mage for her age, and she's very kind to others too. The girls in school sees her as a role model while to the boys, she's quite popular to the boys.

Wendy was going to her locker to get her stuff for next class until three boys interrupted her. The boy in the middle is most popular boy in school. His name was Jamison, and he is a mage from Blue Pegasus. Every time he sees Wendy, he always flirts her even she is not interested in him. Now, the playboy tries to flirted Wendy again but gets ignored by the Sky Dragon Slayer. Jamison was furious why Wendy kept on ignoring him. He grabbed her wrist as he wants to know why he doesn't want a cool and perfect guy like him.

"I like someone, sorry." Wendy told them and left. As Wendy walked, she was thinking about Terry. "It's been three days now. Please be alright, Terry."

*Meanwhile*

*Meanwhile*

Terry has been running through the forest for days now, but he was almost there. The chukoto was slowing him down. Terry stopped as he saw a large abandoned building. He looked around if anyone was watching.

"You can come out, guys." Terry said. "Why did you follow me, this was supposed to be a solo mission." Two people came out of the bushes, chuckling as they found the wind mage.

"You got us, little bro.." Clarence and Razor were following him. "Everyone back at Fairy Tail were so worried about you that Master sent us to back you up."

"We're a family you know." Razor added.

Terry sighed, but smiled while both of his hands were on his hips, "I'm glad Fairy Tail are my new family." The two older mages laughed as Terry smiled.

"So this is the place." Clarence asked. "Razor?"

Razor was ready than ever. "Don't worry, I'm a blade-make mage. I can go toll-to-toll with another blade mage."

"Yo Nii-san," Terry called his brother, "This is the first time fighting with you. Let's do our best." Clarence smirked as he wrapped his arm around Terry's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's do our best."

The three young mages were now going in the abandoned building. The inside was slightly destroyed and looked old. Razor sneezed as dust went to his nose. The two brothers scolded him to be quiet. Razor apologized as he the trio continued.

They arrived in a big room. Among all of the rooms, this room was the biggest so far. Clarence had a wierd feeling that they were being watched. Terry suddenly fired Air Blast at the top balcony. Razor and Clarence were surprised.

"What the hell did you just do? You blew up our cover." Razor scolded Terry. He kept on complaining until Clarence covered his hand.

"Shut up Razor, we were seen already by the enemy." Clarence said. "Before Terence fired the Air Blast."

The enemy jumped from the balcony as he was prepared for battle. The man was no other than Kratos, the former guild master of Death Reaper. "You think you can defeat me puny brats?" he said while positioned for battle. "Show me what you got."

Clarence and Razor were also ready to fight, but Terry just stood there thinking about Wendy.

_Don't worry about me Wendy, I'll be coming back soon. _Terry now was serious.

-MAJOR BATTLE: FAIRY TAIL TRIO VS KRATOS-

"Blade-make: Floor." shouted Razor while he slammed his hand on the ground.

Kratos stood there and said, "Blade Magic: Floor." their blades clashed. "Blade Magic: Raining Blades." Blades were raining down on the mages making dodging almost impossible.

"I grand the armor of Zeus, Ligtning Release: Barrier." a spherical shape barrier covered the three mages. It blocked every blade that was falling towards them.

"Terence, now!"

"Wind Release: Wind Cannon" he fired the ball of energy at Kratos, but something made Terry's attack stopped. Suddenly the ball of energy slammed itself on the ground making the spherical Wind explode.

"What just happened?" Razor there, astonished.

"The Wind cannon stop?" Clarence was also astonished. He turned his attention to Terry who was ready to launch another attack.

Terry made a 'tch' sound as his Wind Cannon did not hit him. Kratos was patting himself on the shoulder because of dust. Terry charged towards the man. Terry unsheathed his katana as he tried to hit Kratos, but Kratos dodged by tilted his body a little. Then something pushed Terry hard on the ground.

Terry got up quickly and tried to attack again. Terry's attacks were all dodged by Kratos with ease. Terry was still calm. He was focused on one thing: to take his target ithout killing him.

Clarence then joined the fight. Now, Kratos was dodging not only Terry, but also Clarence. Razor summoned two blades and joined the clash. Kratos was now dodging three people who were still trying to hit him. Terry unsheathed the chukoto, which was the same weapon that took Kratos down before by Eminuel Dawnlight. Kratos noticed the chukoto unsheathed and distanced away from the mages.

"Blade Magic: Tornado Blades." blades were summoned and were forming a tornado. Clarence and Terry were about to unleash their Gãdo until Razor stopped them.

"I can handle this. Blade make: Worm." The worm began to shake as something was coming out of the ground. A worm covered with blades appeared from the ground. The worm collided with the tornado blades which made both of them to shatter across the battlefield. Kratos was impressed by the mages.

"It seems you brat can keep with a god." bragged Kratos. "Let's see if you can handle this." A magic circle appeared facing at the mages. Suddenly a large drill appeared from the magic circle. "Blade Magic Ultimate Attack: Almighty Drill." The drill was fired at the three mage. Terry found to block the attack.

"Wind Release: Gãdo Shield." He unleashed his Gãdo with a shield at hand. The colossal giant positioned himself for blocking. As the drill made contact with the shield, Gãdo tried it's best to block the attack. As the drill was piercing its way through the shield, the Gãdo summoned it's sword and smashed the drill in half.

"You said that you're a god, am I right?" asked Terry while one hand was on his waist. Kratos nodded.

"We gods, we don't bleed. After I was defeated by one of your friends and rune knights threw me in jail, I lost hope. But one man named Kurama released me from imprisonment by breaking me out of prison." explained Kratos. "And he gave me a magic that is so powerful, only gods can use this. You cannot defeat me because I'm a go-"

*Slash*

Kratos distanced himself away from Terry who suddenly teleported in front of him. Kratos was shocked, even the two mages. Terry then stood up.

"Correct me if I'm wrong..." Terry asked Kratos, "If a god, like you, doesn't bleed, then what happened to your cheek?"

Kratos touched his cheeks and saw blood. His cheek was bleeding. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Your just an ordinary human being like me trying to call yourself a god." Terry's eyes darkened as his bangs covered them. "Now I have two reasons why I want to beat you up so badly."

"Two reasons?" Clarence wondered.

"First reason: I really despite people who call themselves gods like they rule the world." Terry began glowing red. Red wind was swirling around the blonde boy.

Razor was watching them and saw Terry's current state, "What's happening to him? Something dark just came out from his body."

"And the second reason: during my time wondering around fiore for seven years, I've heard rumors about a Dark guild master of Death Reaper involving the massacre of the Silverwind family. Is it true that you're one of the mages who massacred my family?"

"Yes." Kratos smiply replied.

Terry just stood trying to calm himself, but Clarence heard everything. For seven years, he was searching for the people who killed their parents. Now, one of them is in front him. He was now urged to kill the man. Sparks were all across his body and his magic was increasing tremendously.

Razor stepped away from the lightning mage because he never seen Clarence like this before. Terry also noticed the increase of magic from his brother.

"Calm down, Nii-san." said Terry to his brother. "Control yourself."

"I can't take it anymore." Clarence right hand began to shake. "I've waiting for this for a long time!" he shouted as he went for the kill. Kratos summoned blades and fired at Clarence all out. Because of Clarence's lightning speed, he was able to dodge every single blade that was going towards him.

"Lightning release secret art: Lightning Pierce." Clarence right arm created a lightning drill and be charged himself towards Kratos at quickly speed leaving a path of debris. As his lightning drill was a meter away from Kratos, something stoped him.

"That's enough Nii-san." said Terry. He gripped the arms of Clarence, preventing Clarence from killing the blade mage.

Clarence saw his brother gripping his arm as he turned his attention to his little brother, he saw something that really shocked him.

"T-Terry..." stuttered Clarence, "Your eye."

Terry's left eye turned red. Kratos also saw it and it was similar to Eminuel's left eye.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Nii-san." he said. "It's just a new spell I just learn."

* * *

Do you guys like the ending? Rate and Review if you like it guys.

For people who wanted to submit their Ocs, here is the form.

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Is he a good person or bad person:_

_Magic and Spells (BOth active and passive spells):_

_Affiliation (Fiore's Guilds or your own guild):_

_Personality:_

_Appearance:_

_History:_

_**His or Her data: (Rate it from 1 to 5):**_

**Physical strength:**

**Magical strength:**

**speed:**

**Intelligence:**

This is for the Second Grand Magic Games Arc, which will be after the Igneel and Metallicana Arc. I'll also be putting some of your Ocs the Middle School Mini-arc. (Between Igneel & Metallicana arc and second GMG)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys dxer_1116 here. Here is the next chapter, this is the last chapter for the mini-arc. Next we'll be the Two DRagons arc. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks Drawknight for submitting your OC. If anyone wants to submit their Oc, Review or PM me. (The OC form is on Chapter 14)

Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

They were all astonished by the sudden change of Terry. His left blue eye turned red which is very unusual. But what astonished them the most is that the magic flow of Terry is behaving differently. Instead of a calm flow in his body, the magic flow was aggressive. But, Terry's expression was still calm, and the flow abnormality didn't bother him at all.

The two stared at the youngest mage with awe and astonishment. Terry was done playing underdog. It's time for him to engage Kratos at full force. Terry became more serious as he positioned himself for battle. He cracked his neck as he put his hands on his waist.

"Let's settle this once and for all." Terry looked to Clarence and Razor. "I want you to get out of here. I'll can handle from here." Clarence and Razor obeyed him even though they didn't want to. As they were gone, Terry turned his attention to Kratos who was also ready to fight. Terry's eyes began bleeding, then became painful.

Kratos took the chance to attack Terry was holding his eye, trying to ease the pain. A sword appeared from Kratos's hand, and swung his sword at Terry. Terry dodged, but barely. Terry tried to counter.

Terry formed a disc on his hand. "Wind Release: Spiral Blade." he shouted as he threw the spiral blade towards Kratos, but dodged the attack. It didn't stop there. The blade went back to Terry like a boomarang. Terry caught the spiral blade while planning on how to hit Kratos.

"Wind Release: Steam." Terry slammed both his hands on the ground. Steam began appearing on the ground and made the whole area covered with steam. Kratos was looking around, trying to be careful. Terry was above looking at the area, bird's eye view. He was getting something from his back pack an got a lighter. He pressed the lighter and a very small fire appeared. He dropped the lighter.

Suddenly the whole area burst into flames as the little flame of the lighter touched the steam. The steam was combustible, which means that steam was no ordinary steam. The steam was combustible that it ignited flames. Terry descended as he thought he defeated Kratos, but Kratos appeared from the flames.

"You think your tricks will stop me?" Suddenly Terry was pushed or pulled to the ground. "Huh?"

Terry was struggling hard to get up, but only to get pushed further down by Kratos. Kratos smirked as Terry was about to be beaten until Terry's eye began to bleed, but the pain was so unbearable, he began yelling from the from his eyes. It was more painful than magic that Kratos casted on him.

Terry stopped yelling and Kratos thought it was over, but Terry slowly got up and said to him, "I'm going to defeat you here and now." he said while holding his left eye to ease the pain. He smirked as he was ready to fight, now dead serious.

"Wind Release: Gãdo" Terry summoned his Sentinel, but usually his Gãdo carries one sword. Now, the colossal giant carried two swords with its eyes staring coldly at Kratos. "Complete Gãdo mode."

Kratos was once again astonished by Terry as he had witnessed Terry activated his complete Gãdo. "I thought only Master Blake was the only one to achieve this."

Terry was glowing yellow including his Gãdo. The Gãdo was chained on both arms. Then a giant magic circle surrounded the entire area. Terry was going for the kill. Krstos wanted to move, but something made him immobilized.

"Do you know why you're immobilized?" Terry asked. Kratos didn't know why. "I used my eye to immobilized you. Now you can't move."

Terry turned to his Gãdo, the Gãdo raised both of his sword as he's going to swing his sword at Kratos. "Wind Release: Cross Slash."

*Outside*

Clarence and Razor were standing at the entrance of the guild, waiting for the young mage. Suddenly an explosion appeared inside the building. Smoke covered the whole area. Then, someone came out of the smoke dragging someone with a rope. The two mages thought it was Kratos. They positioned themselves to fight when it was just Terry, dragging the unconscious man with rope tied around him. Terry was limping towards the two mage with his left eye darkened and covered with blood stains.

"Let's go and get the reward." said Terry in a cold tone. The two mages obeyed the young mage without hesitation as Terry passed by them.

*Fairy Tail*

It's been five days since Terry left the guild for a mission. Fairy Tail was still Fairy Tail even though they were worried about the wind mage's safety, but they knew that he could handle himself because he was strong.

"We're back, guys." shouted Clarence with a big smile on his face with Terry and Razor behind him. Terry was carrying a sleeping Connor who was wrapped by Terry.

Someone called Terry from the crowd, "Terry!"

"Wendy!" Terry saw Wendy with Carla. She was glad that Terry was safe and sound.

"Terr-" Terry covered her mouth.

"Shssh, Connor is sleeping." Terry told her. Wendy giggled as she saw Terry carrying Connor.

"You have an exceed, but you're not a dragon slayer." Wendy said.

"I don't have to, Wen." Terry pouted until Wendy pinched his cheeks. "I envious that you have a cat partner." he said while his cheeks were being pinched.

"Welcome back, Terry."

Connor woke from the noise around him, "Can a cat get some sleep, please?" complained Connor. Everyone laughed by the cute reaction of Connor. Connor was confused as he tilted his head.

Wendy noticed Terry's left eye darkened. "Terry, your eye." Wendy brushed his bangs that was covering his eye which made Terry turned red, "What happened?" ased Wedy in a worry tone.

"My left eye is blind." He grinned, "But don't worry, it's only temporarily."

"You're really reckless, you know that." she flicked Terry's forehead. Terry held his forehead. Wendy immediately healed his eye. "There, that's better."

Terry's left eye can see clearly. "You just-"

"You're Welcome." Wendy smiled, "I know that you won't let me heal your eye, so I immediately heal eye when I got the chance."

_Crap, she saw right through me. _Terry thought. Wendy hugged Terry and said him, "Welcome back, Terry."

"You already said that twice." Terry said.

"I never saw for five days. I miss you." he buried her face on Terry's chest while Terry smiled.

"I miss you, too." replied Terry.

*Someone's Grave*

"Blake, we found his grave." the raven-haired man said to his red haired companion.

"What are you waiting for?" said the red -haired teen. "Get him already."

The raven-haired man took out an urn. "It's time to get his soul." He opened the urn's lid and the urn sucked the soul that rested in that place. As the soul was captured, he immediately closed the lid.

"I've got the souls I want and the two dragons, time for us to proceed to our plan." the raven-haired man turned his attention to the teen named Blake. "Let's go." the red-haired teen nod as they disappeared from the grave.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the chapter guys. R&R fro the story.


End file.
